


Dust Bunny

by RazialNightfire



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Mother, Affection, Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bitty death but not main character bitty's, Bitty fight rings, Emotional pain, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humans suck at times, I promise this will have a happy ending, Love, Multi, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Past Abuse, Physical Pain, Power of Love, Soul healing, Violence, awesome step father, there will be more bittybones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazialNightfire/pseuds/RazialNightfire
Summary: After being forced to fight in bittys fights a sansy type is drugged and ends up killing his brother. While his will to live fades and is ultimately tossed out one night by his sleazy bag owner only to be discovered by a strong willed loving teen girl, who refuses to give up on him. Will the power of her heart be able to keep him from dusting? ((so yeah kinda a different take on a dusty sans done bittys but still some original key elements such as dusting lots of other bittys including his own brother.
Comments: 77
Kudos: 64





	1. Betrayal and the Angel

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic in a while and my very first Bittie fic. I've recently fallen in love with them. Anyways updates will be as I can get them out, since a previous fic i was working on just burned out on me due to pressure to get chapters out quickly and frequently. So in the effort to do right by this fic I'm just going to write it as I can. I suck at tags so please bare with me :D
> 
> Also if you spot errors let me know and i'm open to suggestions for future chapters while i have an rough outline of the over all story never know when an idea can make it even better so thank you in advance and enjoy.
> 
> Finally I have to thank my soul mate Rose darkfire for helping with grammer and good suggestions. I love you lil wolf.
> 
> Also please check the inspired works link. Since it is considered canon for this story and are related. Essentially a series of stories by two different authors. Let's kick some literature ass moody!

The crowd cheered as the combatants went at one another. Bone spears flying in the arena as bone spikes erupted from the ground. The two fought as if their lives depended on it and it did. Red ichor leaked from the one combatants wounds while blue leaked from the other. Neither looked healthy not even before the gruesome gladiator match began. The two skeletons faced off once more having recovered from their last bout of attacks against each other. Suddenly, a bone spear encased in blue magic erupted from the ground behind the one spearing him through his chest. Pain etched into its face as it’s eye lights slowly faded and it’s body began to fall into dust. The other turned his face from the sight of the other bitty dusting to face the crowd. Pain and despair clearly visible as he was unceremoniously pulled out of the fighting cage by a large sweaty hand.

“I told you my bitty was the best there was in a fight now boys time to pay up!” Came his owner’s sleazy voice. A single blue tear ran down his face from having to dust another. Walking over the human opened a mouse cage and dropped the bitty into it and then dumped food right on top of the bitty before closing and locking the cage to go collect his money.

“BROTHER!” a much taller bitty skeleton came running out of a toilet paper tube they used for sleeping in. Quickly the taller pulled the shorter out of the pile of food and began to wail at the sight of his older brother’s injuries. The smaller shook his head doing his best to remain strong despite the pain in his chest from taking yet another life. But what could he do, if he didn't then his brother would have to fight and he would dust in seconds. He couldn't let his brother know how much the fighting was getting to him because he knew his brother would do something incredibly brave and foolish that could get himself dusted.

Grabbing a few food pellets he handed one to his brother or attempted to; only to freeze when he noticed the green magic surrounding his wounds. “bro not in the open if he finds out…..” The shorter skeleton shivered at the thought of what could happen. The only reason his brother wasn't made to fight was because their owner thought he was defective and had no magic attacks that could do any harm. Healing though, he could see that foul human causing his brother to dust himself from healing other bitties for money.

“BUT BROTHER YOU’RE HURT.” The tall one spoke in his naturally loud voice. The shorter one pulled his arm away and moved to grab another pellet. Sniffing he groaned, it was literally mouse food but he could tell there was some monster magic in it. Short cutting into the toilet paper roll he sat down and started to eat as his brother ran over with pellets of his own.

As the noise around them dimmed the cage was picked up sending the two tumbling in the roll as it was jolted around in the cage. The human was humming something to himself obviously pleased with all the money he had made.

As they finished eating the shorter one grunted a bit as the taller picked him up “I LOVE YOU BROTHER; I WAS SO SCARED YOU WOULDN’T RETURN”. The shorter sighed but had a slight smile on his face as he patted his brothers back. “i love you too little bro, and i’m okay i’ve had worse fights than these. a couple days i’ll be as good as new.” He hummed trying to reassure his brother before he started wailing again.

~ . ~ . ~

The rage was consuming his entire being; he had this overwhelming desire to kill everything… EVERYTHING. Once more he was tossed into the arena and when he got to his feet he saw his foe. The desire to kill nearly driving him insane. What was worse it seemed they had thrown him against some kind of demon whose form kept twisting. The demon started running right at him and instantly he sent a wave of bone spikes cascading out of the ground.

“BROTHER I’M COMING!” The tall skeleton yelled as he ran towards his brother only to stop when the ground erupted with bone spikes. He looked with utter dismay at why his brother was attacking him. Something was wrong with his brother. He could see it in his brother's movements and his brothers eyes. He could hear his brother’s soul screaming with rage and pain. The humans did something to his brother. Suddenly he was forced to dodge and roll as bone spear after bone spear was launched at him.

Over an hour went by as the one tried to kill the other; the other only dodged, attempting to get closer to the skeleton bitty never once attempting to attack.. The human noticed that the crowd had caught on and none were pleased. Having bitties fight to the death was one thing but turning siblings against one another had struck a chord. Just as the owner decided to intervene there was a gasp from the crowd. He looked over and now to his dismay he could see the taller bittie had been impaled thru his chest with a bone spear.

The effects of the drugs began to rapidly wear off as the shorter skeleton realized what he had done. Pain, grief, and fear washed over him even as the taller skeleton wrapped his arms around the shorter who began to tear up.

“BROTHER IT WASN’T YOU DON’T BLAME YOURSELF.” The taller spoke weakly his eye lights dimming rapidly as his knees gave out “BROTHER I LOVE YOU”. He said before his body turned to gray powdery substance. The taller sent one last wave of his magic into his brother before fading away. The dust from the sibling surrounded the shorter skeleton: clinging to his bones dyeing them a gray tone taking away the ivory they should have been. Then the crowd essentially shrieked as a loud crack was heard reverberating through the warehouse.

The shorter screamed in pure and utter agony at what he had done blue tears slowly turned purple. He whimpered “bro” His voice laced with so much pain that if it could have been heard by any in the crowd they just might have killed the human that owned him.

A few weeks went by since the incident and the human had finally had enough. Other bitties refused to fight him even in training. Now the gray little bittie wouldn't even attempt to fight in any way, hell he’d been force fed the little shit since it had stopped eating. It was like it actually had feelings or something rather than just being the animal it was. Grabbing the bittie from the cage he tossed it into a sack and tied it shut before taking it to his car. After a few hours he tossed the sack out his open window and kept driving not caring where it landed.

  
  
  


~.~.~

  
  


Two piercing green eyes watched as something was tossed out of a moving car. Wasn’t that unusual for something like that to happen in this part of town. She was about to walk away from the alley she was in when she heard something; or more it was like deep down she felt a plea. “SAVE MY BROTHER PLEASE.” A whisper like voice begged. She looked around but saw no one in the alley but herself. Shaking her head she went to leave when the pain hit her in her chest…. So much pain, like she had never experienced before like her very soul was being crushed. Yet it wasn't her own pain it felt like it was coming from the bag. She couldn’t ignore it any more. Walking over she pulled the bag out the pile of trash it had landed in. Slowly opening it up she couldn't see what was in it. Grabbing her keychain she used the little flashlight on it to shed light inside. She gasped as she saw what was inside the bag, a battered bitty. Anger coursed through her body seeing the state of the bittie. It was naked, gray which was the first time she saw a gray boned skellie bitty, she could see it had been clearly abused with small marks over its bones. Pulling it out of the bag gently she clutched the eight inch tall bitty to her heart and started to run.

It took an hour to make it out of the slums and to the adoption center. Fishing her keys out she unlocked the building and entered the security code lest the cops show up. Once done she locked the door behind her and fished out her phone sending a text to her boss. Who more than likely would be getting a call from the security company to confirm that either she or another authorized personnel was entering the building. She scrambled to get to the clinic part of the adoption center. It was one the few bitty adoption centers that also had a medical clinic for them.

Placing him gently on the examination table; the first step was to get him cleaned up and soaked in magic infused bath water. While it wasn’t recommended for bitties to soak in magic infused bath water, the exception was when they were in the beginning stages of falling down essentially dying. Looking around she found one the bitty bath tubs and quickly filled it with the water. She got out of the warming oven as it was called. Essentially it was the reverse of a refrigerator and was meant to keep things above room temperature in this case a temperature for a nice warm but not too warm bath.

Carefully she removed the bitties ratty clothing that seemed to almost disintegrate on touch. It broke her heart even more knowing the bitty had been kept like this. Seeing even more scarring on the bones a tear fell from her eye. Yet no matter what she tried she couldn't seem to pull a ratty faded red scarf from the little bitty’s hand. It was like even in this state it was it’s most precious treasure. So wrapped up in what she was doing she didn't notice a figure behind her.

“Stacy, what in good heaven are you doing…. Oh shit” came a rough female voice of her boss. Having got the text she had practically raced to get to the center knowing that Stacy of all people wouldn’t break her rule of no entering after hours. Unless there was an emergency and seeing the bitty in her hands it was definitely an emergency.

Stacy jumped at the sound of her boss’s voice but said nothing. She carefully slid the skellie bitty into the bath. Now looking at the older woman with graying hair she spoke with a soft almost angelic voice. “I saw someone toss a bag out of a moving car…. I can’t explain it but I was drawn to it.” She explained her voice breaking into a sob. “Please he’s in so much agony.” Stacy practically begged her boss who while a compassionate person was very business minded.

Her boss wrapped her arms around Stacy, she couldn't bear to see this young girl suffer. In the years since she had started her bitty adoption business she had never encountered someone like Stacy. Who could get even the most timid or aggressive bittie to well instantly trust with just a smile. Since Stacy had started working there over a year ago they hadn't had to put down a single bitty. Sometimes they’d have ones that well something went wrong and they were returned over and over again. Eventually, they would be put down because they would start attacking other bitties, monsters, and humans. But somehow Stacy was able to heal the damage in them in a way that no one could explain.

“SHHH child we will do all that we can to save him. But I ain’t going to sugar coat it judging by the state he is in, I give it maybe a ten percent chance he will make it to the end of the week. So don't get your hopes up”.

“Okay Miss Maggie.” Stacy said in a hitching voice, her heart going out to the poor bittie wondering what led to it being in such a state. They worked tirelessly into the night, mending cracks in its bones, and trying to bring up its magic levels. 

Finally as eleven rolled around Miss Maggie let out a regretful sigh. “Stacy we’ve done everything we can and I think I know the issue, given this is a Sansy type…. And it’s Pappy brother is missing…..”. 

Stacy gasped. “No…..” she whimpered as fresh tears started to form in her eyes.

It was a well known fact when it came to Sansy and Pappy types that they needed each other and often when one dusted the other almost always followed soon after despite how healthy they were or not. The only exception was in cases where the surviving bitties owner had a true loving bond to the bittie.

“I won’t give up on him not now, not ever.” Stacy spat out in frustration and grief. Picking the bitty up she held him against her chest so it could feel her heartbeat. 

“Now Stacy we both know I promised your mother that I wouldn’t let you adopt any bitties from here.” Miss Maggie hated to remind her. And to a point she understood the condition Stacy’s mom had placed. Since Stacy would have adopted every single bitty she could. Though she also knew the woman really couldn’t stand monsters.

Stacy looked up with a look of pure determination in her eyes and then grinned. “Well you can’t adopt this bitty to me, since technically it doesn’t belong to the adoption center.”. 

Miss Maggie shook her head, Stacy had the heart of an angel but was inexorable. There was no getting her to budge. Sighing Miss Maggie put her hands up in defeat not willing to waste the effort to try the impossible of changing Stacy’s mind.

“Okay you got a point but don’t come crying to me when your mother makes you quit or tries to anyways. But since you're dead set on this then you need to keep that bitty with you at all times. Preferably near your heart so wear clothing with a front pocket. At night, you might want to place it in a small box and keep it on your pillow. Still don’t be surprised if you wake up to find a pile of dust in its place.” Stacy nodded but the look in her green eyes refused to accept that possibility.


	2. Broken Heart A Fighting Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i suck at chapter to chapter summaries more of an entire story summary type of guy. Anywhos.... we meet Stacy's parents and things get rough. Definite trigger warning for abuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just to let everyone know there is an awesome bitty fic in the works that you should all check out. It really makes you feel for the characters, and really any story that can get an emotional reaction from you is typically a well written story so here it is. https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033941/chapters/55083148.
> 
> Also if you wouldn't mind taking a look at the wonderful fics from the author that got me into writing fics and into undertales I'd greatly appreciate it.  
> Rose Darkfire https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161834/chapters/42950912

Miss Maggie drove Stacy home given how late it was. It wasn't so much she was worried about something happening to Stacy as much as she was worried about what would happen when Stacy got home. To put it plain and simple in Miss Maggie's eyes Stacy’s mother was an out right selfish cunt of a woman. Not that she would ever utter those words out loud. Miss Maggie was too respectful for something like that. But she had entertained ideas at times about throwing a right hook at Stacy’s mother more times than she could count.

Looking over she could see Stacy tenderly nuzzling the bitty that they had wrapped up in a bitty sized blanket . As injured as it was it was too risky to attempt to put any form of clothing on the bitty so they had settled for the blanket. “Stacy are you sure about this, your mother will find out and it won’t end well for you” she tried one last time to get Stacy to think of her own well being. While she had never seen Stacy come in with marks on her body, she had seen the reaction of the adoption centers bittys all converging on Stacy asking if she was okay. Not all abuse was physical.

“Yes I am sure, it's worth the risk, HIS life is worth risking my mother’s rants for”. Stacy replied all while begging deep in her soul for the little guy to recover. Little did she realize that it was only because of her determination and love to save the bitty that he hadn't completely fallen down and turned to dust. “I'm his only hope and I’m not going to give up on him even if it seems he has given up on himself.” Stacy added not realizing that simple statement had made her soul pulse with power.

It was shortly after midnight when they arrived at Stacy's home which was actually a large manor. Her step father was incredibly rich owning his own software company that he had started from scratch shortly after getting out of high school. Stacy absolutely loved her step father, he was warm, cheerful, and most of all supporting of her. Essentially the opposite of her mother. Pulling out her keys she went to open the front door when it opened on her and her mother stood there with a very displeased look on her face.

“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE HOME AN HOUR AGO!” her mother practically screamed at Stacy. Yet Stacy had expected that the moment the door had opened and didn’t even look at her mother, she looked past her mother at her step fathers worried expression.

“Stacy was heading home when she walked past the clinic as she was waiting for a taxi and saw the lights were on…. I had an emergency with an abandoned bitty and she let herself in to see what was going on. Your daughter truly has a kind heart and you should be praising her rather than screaming at her” Miss Maggie said with a tone of contempt towards Stacy’s mother.

Stacy’s mother's eyes narrowed and just huffed as Stacy walked past her. Though it was odd since typically Stacy would stare her mother down when confronted in this manner but this time she seemed to just be trying to get away. Then she noticed something clutched to her daughter's chest…. A bitty. A disgustingly gray one at that. “GET THAT VILE VERMIN OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW STACY!” she screamed once more at her daughter. 

Stacy whipped around her eyes and nostrils flaring with anger “NO, I’m keeping him I’m the only chance he has to even survive the night much less the week and I’m not going to let some bigoted selfish person sentence him to death.” her tone was firm as if she was a mountain that could not be moved.

“GET THAT TRASH……” her mother was suddenly cut off “VANESSA that is enough we have a guest and you're embarrassing all of us, and shame on you. Our daughter is trying to save-a-life a SENTIENT life and you just want that life thrown away?” Her stepfather stated before looking over at Stacy and gave her a wink, which got a small smile from Stacy.

  
  


~-~-~

Stacy laid in her bed gently stroking the bitty’s cheekbones. She was unable to sleep her concern for the bitty and her mistrust of her mother kept her from sleeping. She didn’t know why but she needed this bitty to pull through, she needed a chance to see if she could heal its wounded soul no matter what caused its current state.

An eerie whisper seemed to float by her ear “YOU CAN SAVE BROTHER, YOU CAN SAVE BOTH OF US”. Stacy looked around in the dark but could not find anything there and it was more like she had felt the words than heard them per say. Looking back at the bitty he still had what seemed to be a bitty scarf locked in a death grip in his little hand. Thinking for a moment that most papsy type bittys wore scarfs that it could be the bittys brother’s scarf. The thought made her heart drop and a single tear of grief for the little bitty rolled down her face.

She heard a creek and the sound of footsteps and quickly picked up the bitty out the box she had it in to prevent it from being crushed if she rolled in her sleep. She heard her door open and held her breath, someone was stumbling around in the dark. She heard more than felt the box being moved from her bed followed by the sound of footsteps moving away from her bed.

Stacy jumped up and flicked on the light revealing her mother putting the box in a trash bag. Intense anger filled her. “Looking for this little guy mother” she said. The way the word mother rolled off her tongue it was filled with utter disdain, disgust, and contempt.

“Well you obviously have no common sense nor any respect for my wishes so what did you expect me to do. Seriously Stacy you make such stupid decisions, I’m honestly thinking i’m going have to have the courts rule that your incapable of taking care of yourself”. Stacy’s mother’s words cut into her but she didn’t let it show. No the anger was too great this time her mother had crossed a line she never should have crossed.

“FUCK YOU, I AM DONE WITH YOU!” Stacy screamed in rage before taking some breaths to calm herself. “All you do is degrade me, all you do is scoff at my decisions if it is not something you like or you do. All you do is try to make me into a mini version of yourself. Well guess what I NEVER WANT TO BE LIKE YOU. I AM NEVER GOING TO BE A MATERIALIST, SELF CENTERED, BIGOTED BITCH. SOON AS I AM 18 I’M LEAVING AND I WILL NEVER HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU AGAIN”. Stacy started screaming again as her anger renewed.

There was a sudden crack in the room as Vanessa backhanded her daughter causing Stacy’s lip to split open. “Why you ungrateful brat. That's it, give me that disgusting thing now or you will be grounded till your 18, other than school you will sit in that goddamn room unless I have you do something else and you will do what I say when I say”. Sound came from behind Vanessa.

“What is going…..” came Stacy’s stepfathers voice. His eyes taking everything in then locked on Stacy. His eyes narrowed, his face turned red, and hands became clenched. It took him several moments for it to process inside his brain.

“The only thing going on Richard is our daughter is being disobedient, disrespectful, and foul mouthed to her mother”. Vanessa stated as if she was a perfect angel or a victim in the current scene her husband had come upon.

Stepping in front of his wife Richard grabbed the door and shut it right before looking at Stacy and then at her cell phone hoping she’d get the message. Then he turned to Vanessa “Well if she is foul mouthed it's because of you, all you do is scream and curse at her what do you expect. I have never once swore at her, I have yelled when she was little and did something that scared me.” Richard was livid and he had enough he just needed to buy time.

Stacy caught the look from her stepfather and picked up the cell phone and dialed 911 as blood started to come from her nose. The back hand had also caught her nose and she was sure she was going to have a bruise come morning.

~-~-~

Vanessa was screeching every horrible thing she could think of at Stacy as both Stacy and Richard watched the officers put her in cuffs and read her her rights. Richard put an arm around his daughter trying to comfort her and then remembered something and let her go. “A moment before you take her away officers” he said politely and Stacy and the officers just looked at him.

“Vanessa, you are no longer welcome here, if you remember with our prenup ALL of my assets remain mine in the case of a divorce if there is a good reason for said divorce. Striking MY daughter is considered a good one in the eyes of the court. We are done, you can pick up your things at the end of the week on the curb with police supervision. And I WILL be getting a restraining order against you for Stacy”. He said in a deadpan voice that had both Vanessa and Stacy looking in shock.

Vanessa couldn’t even speak her mouth just hung open. The officers didn’t really wait to give Vanessa a chance to speak as they shoved her into the back seat. They had already taken statements from Stacy and Richard as well as taken pictures of the damage done to Stacy’s face asking them to take more when the bruising appeared. EMT’s had looked her over and confirmed there was no serious damage. 

Once they were all gone Richard guided Stacy to the couch and just held her when she began to sob all the while still tenderly holding the bitty to her. “Its okay, it's all going to be okay I won't let her EVER lay her hands on you again. I knew she was controlling but I never thought she’d lay a hand on you”. Richard would confess as he tried to comfort his daughter.

Stacy sobbed and sobbed, she loved her mother she truly did but hated what she had become. She sobbed till she passed out. When she had Richard gently laid her on the couch and covered her with a blanket being extra careful of the bitty. Looking at it with desperation “Come on little guy you need to pull through for my daughter she is the most loving caring soul I’ve ever met and I promise what ever happened to you she will bring you happiness just give her a chance” he whispered before turning the light out and kissing Stacy’s forehead affectionately. To say that Stacy inspired him to always be a better person would be an understatement.

~-~-~

The pain of loss, the desire to be with his bro was so overwhelming, his soul in so much pain. But he could sense the pain of another so much pain but he couldn't feel it. The soul that had not let him give up completely pulse with overwhelming determination, kindness and love. Wrapping around him like a blanket. But why didn’t it share its pain. There was so much yet it was like this soul was protecting him from its own pain and trying to take away his as well. What kind of being could have a soul like this.

His soul could feel his brothers spirit “LIVE BROTHER LIVE. SHE NEEDS YOU. WE NEED YOU TO LIVE”.


	3. Dust and the Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So all I will say is this chapter is definitely lighter than the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really surprised at how many hits and kudo's this story has garnered so far and I want to thank each and everyone of you for them. I've also loved the comments and as you see I do enjoy responding to them. Um my vacation is nearly up so once it is updates will be a bit more erratic since work and my kid take up most of my time. Yeah I'm a single dad and that's where the majority of my focus in life goes. :D. And no she isn't allowed to read this due to language content... yeah yeah I know I'm a strict parent :P

It had been over a week since Stacy had found the little bitty and yet he still had yet to wake. Thought there had been some signs of improvement as his body had started to move a bit in his wake-less sleep. Miss Maggie wasn’t sure what was wrong other than the fact his magic levels which were checked every day weren’t rising anywhere as quickly as they should have. But she had reassured Stacy that if the bitty hadn’t dusted by now it probably wouldn't have; they just had to wait, wait and pray for the little guy.

Stacy was sleeping as the first rays of morning sun filtered into her bedroom. Alongside her was a shoe box that had been filled with padding which she kept the bitty in when she slept least she accidentally rolled on it and smothered it. As the sunrays moved across the bed and reached the bitty its tiny eyes opened slowly, fluttering even.

Slowly it looked around trying to figure out where it was. It had never seen something as nice as what it was in and even the small blanket that laid over its legs was soft and gentle. Pulling his hands up to rub his eyes he saw his brother’s scarf in his hand. Why was he still alive? He hadn't wanted to keep going, but something kept beckoning him, pleading with him to live. He had felt that in his soul. Carefully he got up his body felt weak, yet stronger than it had before he had been grabbed by the filthy human that owned him. Was this some cruel trick to get him to fight some more?

He felt it again that soothing pulse of a soul washing over him with such kindness, kindness he didn’t deserve after all he had done yet still it gave it to him. As he climbed up the sides of the open cage he thought it was unlike any cage he had ever seen he stopped and his mandible just sorta dropped open. There just maybe a foot away if even that was a human resting. Her skin was a perfect pale. Long brown hair framed her face. She looked young compared to the humans he had seen before, she seemed pure, with her soft features but unlike the follow man who owned him her face wasn't bloated, or stretched taut like some of the other humans he had seen like they hadn’t eaten in a long time.

Then he saw the green glow of a kindness soul but he had never seen a human soul THIS strong THIS kind that the body couldn’t contain the soul's magic. Typically a human’s soul magic couldn’t escape the body save for when they were emotional on a soul deep level but this humans soul just radiated out of her.

Her eyes opened slowly and looked around before finally locking on him and that's when he knew this was no human. Not with eyes the color of pure kindness, this was an ANGEL. She smiled a smile that reached to her very soul and then she spoke.

“Your awake, I’ve been so worried you wouldn’t make it”. The Angel spoke and her voice was the most soothing he had ever heard. It made himself hate himself more he didn’t deserve to be in the presence of such a being. He didn’t deserve to still be living. How could he still be living…. Then it hit him, because of the Angel.

Stacy smiled at him and reached out and gently stroked his cheek bone, and never had he felt so comforted yet at the same time he jerked back he didn’t deserve such treatment. Stacy looked shocked and dismayed wondering what could have a bitty recoiling from tenderness. It broke her heart to see him react that way.

“You're all gray never seen a bitty like you do you have a name?” Stacy asked hoping to get him to talk so she can eventually find out what happened to him and if possible insure that justice is served for the horrible treatment he had received.

The bitty shook his head the only name he had and he knew wasn't a name was brother. Just thinking about it hurt it hurt so bad that he couldn’t help but cry out in pain at the loss of his brother. He clutched the scarf to his chest with both hands and dropped to his knees as purple tears ran down his face and to the cushioning in the box.

Stacy didn’t wait a second. She couldn’t stand the pain coming from the little bitty was so unbearable that nearly had her crying herself. Stacy quickly reached in despite knowing the fact that bitty’s were capable of mildly harming humans when scared or protecting their own human or other bittys. Picking him up she saw how he clutch the scarf. It had to be all he had left of his brother.

“SHHH it be alright little guy I promise, I know you're hurting, I can feel it and all I want is to take all your pain from you even if I have to suffer it myself. Since you don’t seem to have a name and when i first found you, you seemed dusty how about I call you Dust? Does that sound ok?” Stacy asked, wanting him to have a choice in his name in everything.

Looking up at her he was stunned, she could not only feel his pain but would rather suffer it herself than for him…. He knew her soul held such great kindness but this was something entirely beyond belief. Looking at his hands seeing the gray tone…. His brothers dust that seemed to just hold him as if his brother was still there. His little body shuttered back a sob before looking back up to her. “you want to give me a name? you want to keep me?” he asked, unable to truly believe it. An Angel such as her deserved a much better bitty than himself. 

Stacy’s heart broke even more from the surprising tone of his questions. Determination filled her and washed over them both. Damn right she wanted to keep him. She hadn’t face down that bitch of a mother of hers just to give him up now. “Of course I want to keep you sweetie your MY bitty now, and I am going to love you and keep you safe”. Stacy softly yet firmly said to him, and in her soul she promised she’d help him heal his heart.

Dust looked up at her just stunned but nodded his head. He didn’t know why she wanted him that badly but he couldn’t deny what her soul was telling him. He couldn’t deny that she needed him as much as he needed her. “Okay”, he meekly replied. Yawning he curled into her hand and fell back asleep exhausted.   
  
Stacy smiled when Dust had replied. Looking at him now sleeping she realized he still had no clothing and while tired now later he would probably not be happy. She’d learned that like humans monsters typically were not comfortable with being naked they liked clothing, the same went for Bitty’s. Gently she laid Dust in the impromptu bed she had made for him before moving out of bed she reached over to put a nightgown on so she wasn’t he just her bra and panties. Once done she went through her closet and sighed when she could only find one of the many outfits she knew she had brought for bitty’s more than likely her mother had thrown them out. Looking at the outfit Stacy hoped Dust wouldn’t get mad, she would definitely get him more clothing when they went to Miss Maggie’s for her shift today after school.

Lord that had been a long discussion she had had with the principal of her private school. THey had an extreme no tolerance policy for any pets which sadly by human laws bitty’s were considered such despite being sentient beings. But after explaining everything that had happened and the state Dust had been in, the principal agreed. It seemed he was proud of her for taking on such responsibilities and showing such passion for another being. It still be at least a few more weeks before Stacy would even consider leaving Dust home while she went to school, not just for health reasons but also to make sure he could handle it and be alright on his own.

Slowly and carefully as not to disturb him she put the pink outfit on him and couldn't help a light chuckle when she finished and grabbed her phone to take a quick picture of her Dust bunny. Yes the only outfit she had was a pink bunny onesie with rabbit ears on the top he just looked so adorable.

Looking at her phone she was up earlier than normal and decided to quickly get dressed grabbing her school uniform which did look quite flattering on her despite feeling a bit too restrictive over her healthy size bust. Granted she didn't really care for the attention she got from most male since it was typically perverted attention. But there was one guy in school that Stacy liked. He was kinda shy but any time other boys started harassing her he’d tell them to stop in this tone, that to be honest it kinda scared her, yet she still appreciated it.

Stacy looked around and snapped her fingers when she thought about something and pulled out a small messenger pouch and emptied it before lining it with soft fabric. “There that should work perfect and keep my Dust bunny safe, he looks so cute in that best enjoy it while it lasts” she whispered to herself with a smile. With that she picked up Dust’s temporary bed and headed to the kitchen to get the coffee going for her stepfather. 

Honestly other than worrying about Dust, and she was so happy she was able to give him a name and see his beautiful purple eye-lights; the week had been the best ever. The house was now peaceful and tranquil. Stacy no longer dreaded coming home, or felt the need to hide in her room.

Hearing footsteps Stacy turned just as the coffeemaker finished and grabbed the pot pouring coffee into two separate mugs. Richard smiled and kissed her forehead “Morning sweetie how's the little guy doing?”. He asked in true concern but Stacy knew it was more for her sake than the Dust’s.

Stacy smiled “Well he opened his eyes and was up long enough for me to say hi and give him a name… It’s Dust by the way since his coloration reminds me of dust and when i first washed him it was like he was covered in it”. Stacy explained getting a nod from her stepfather while sipping his coffee.

“So I figure i should let you know, I’m pressing full charges on your mother for child abuse, assault, as well as for well…. Since bitty’s are under pet laws”. He grimaced knowing how much you hated that. “Animal endangerment, also I have talked with my firm and they are going assign their best custody lawyer that is if you... well….”. Richard’s voice trailed off, not sure how you would take that news.

Stacy looked at him, “Wait, you're saying you're going to try to get custody of me from my mother?” She looked at him with a bit of disbelief. At most as much as they got along she figured he’d let her stay till she was out of high school.

“You're my daughter… I know we might not be family by blood but that doesn’t matter to me I’ve been raising you since you were six years old” Richard would say, his voice a little strained, perhaps apprehensive.

Stacy rushed to him, putting down her own coffee and hugged him tightly though carefully fully aware of Dust resting in her mini messenger bag. “I always hoped you saw me that way but ….” she couldn’t finish it… it was her mother’s fault making seem like the only reason her stepfather put up with her was because of being married to her mother.

Tears formed in both their eyes and neither realized the profound effect their family love for one and other was having on Dust giving his soul more reason to keep on living.


	4. Power of Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again ugh summaries blow lmfao. So Stacy's has problems in class with a teacher over Dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is just a bit on the short side. The reason is I couldn't really add more with out feeling like i was going into another chapter. So please forgive me, but i rather make a chapter short then to try to force my self to put more in and have it come out poorly.

Stacy had been a wreck all day at school constantly checking her messenger bag and making sure it didn’t get bumped even to the point of waiting right before class bells to make it to class on time. She couldn’t risk it, with Dust current state a single hard impact could potentially dust him. Unfortunately Mr. Marshal wasn’t one that tolerated distractions of any sorts.

“Ms. Reinfield I am going to have to ask you to hand over that bad it's clearly causing a distraction.” Mr. Marshal said with his typical tone of not willing to hear or accept excuses.

“I’m sorry but under no circumstance can I do that Mr. Marshal. As you know I work at the Bitty adoption center in town. Inside my bag is a bitty who if was human would be considered under critical care required around the clock monitoring. I will physically fight to my last breath to keep him at my side since removal could cause his soul to give out” Stacy informed him in a tone that rivaled her teachers. She was never one to argue with teachers or the rules but this was a life at stake a life that deeply mattered to her.

Too say that Mr. Marshal was shocked was an understatement. Never had any student ever outright denied him in this manner. But the reason, well damn he knew Stacy was telling the truth or very least believed what she was saying was the truth. Given technically he could have her suspended on spot for threatening violence. “Outside the classroom Ms. Reinfield, everyone else start reading from page two thirty four.”

Once outside the classroom he looked at Stacy, she really looked ready to put up a fight and he wasn’t sure how to resolve this till he saw Sammy. “Mr. Sammy could you please come over here for a moment. I need you to tell me the condition of a bitty’s health if you would”. Mr. Marshall asked Sammy who was a six foot tall monster that reminded most people of Cousin It from the Addams family. Sammy worked as security for the school since his ability to sense intent often prevented fights from breaking out between students, as well as ensured no one entered the school with the intent to harm the children.

Sammy walked over with a smile “Of course Mr. Marshall, where is the little guy?”. Sammy asked in his low voice that sounded like soft waves hitting the surf. Stacy swallowed and carefully pulled Dust out of the bag, her hands trembling with fear for Dust. Sammy gently put a hand on her shoulder “Easy kiddo it be alright”.

Looking at the bitty Sammy let himself see it’s magic, it’s soul so to speak and if his face had not been covered in so much hair Mr. Marshall and Stacy would have seen his grimace. “Oh geez that little guy is hardly hanging on. What happened to him?” Sammy asked.

Stacy shook her head “Not sure but I believe he’s been forced into fighting rings and that his…. His sibling has dusted”. Tears of emotional pain began to run down her face. It hit her harder now that she essentially had lost her own mother in a manner of speaking.

“Oh my sweet child, don’t cry I can’t stand tears…., Mr. Marshall I can tell you that if you removed the bitty from her care that there is a good chance that it would dust before the end of the day, I’d give it a matter of hours if that”. Sammy stated and it was something he wasn’t willing to allow happen either, not with the determination he felt from Stacy to keep the little guy alive to heal him.

Mr. Marshall felt sick to his stomach for a moment. He knew that monsters at times needed a loved one even if it was just a friend to be physically close to them when they were dangerously sick or that they could easily dust. And it seemed that bitty’s were no exception. Now he understood why Ms. Reinfield was so descriptive in what she was willing to do… a life was truly on the line.

Stacy was able to calm herself quickly due to Sammy’s it was another of the monster's talents a form of green magic used to quell a soul or one's emotions. “As soon as school is out I’m taking her to Miss Maggie’s for another examination”. Stacy explained and then noticed the time and while cradling Dust in one hand she reached into one the side pockets and pulled out a small bottle with some glowing fluid. Using her teeth to get the top of revealing it to have essentially the equivalent to a squirt top from a sports bottle for a bitty on top she pressed it to Dust’s mouth and gently squirted. It was essentially magic infused water with calcium minerals in it.

Mr. Marshall looked a bit confused. “Is that a baby bottle for bitty’s? Seems a bit big over all” he commented. Stacy shook her head gently “No its one the bottles we used for unconscious bittys so we can get magic into them and in this case extra calcium sense he is a skellie bitty. Since he can’t eat at the moment I can’t give him monster candy, as you know monsters need magic in their food to replenish their own magic”. Stacy explained.

“Alright well once your done come back into class and I will write you a note for your other teachers, if his condition still requires him to be at your side like this after the weekend I suggest you go talk to the principal right away and have him issue a note. In the future though I recommend you not threatening violence. I know Mrs. Springfield would have suspended you on the spot and you don’t need that on your record.” Mr. Marshall explained before heading back in class.

~.~.~

School was finally over and Stacy quickly raced out the school where Ms. Maggie was waiting to pick her up given it was over five miles to the adoption center which would have made it a long walk for Stacy especially given the three feet of snow that was on the ground. Couple more weeks and it would be Stacy’s birthday and she could get her solo restricted drivers license and drive herself to and from school and work. She’d have it by now if it hadn’t been for her mother.

“Hey Stacy, how's the little guy doing?” Miss Maggie asked clearly, showing how worried as she almost always asked Stacy how she was doing first and had heard about what had happened with Stacy’s mother.

Stacy looked over and shrugged “Not too good but he did open his eyes today and say something and I got to name him… his name is Dust”. Stacy stated sounding a bit defeated but there was a tone of hope in her voice. “It be alright Stacy that is a REALLY good sign given all he has been through…. I guess given you named him he’s YOUR bitty now”. Miss Maggie chuckled and wondered how many bittys Stacy would end up adopting now that her mother was out of the picture. Stacy nodded and clutched the messenger bag to her chest.

“So besides Dust’s condition, how have you been doing I know this week has had to be extremely difficult for you. I don’t know what the situation is with your stepfather but if you need a safe place, or a place after your eighteen I’d be glad to put you up along you go to college because you are too smart not to”. Miss Maggie offered she loved Stacy to pieces and fully supported Stacy’s dream of being a bitty medical specialist.

Stacy shook her head…. “Dad is having full charges pressed against…. Mother, and is filing for full custody”. Stacy was still a bit shocked by that though thinking more about it now on the car ride to the adoption center she couldn’t really place a reason why she was so shocked. Thinking back he always treated her like a father should and even went out of his way for her on too many occasions to count. It filled her with warmth knowing she still had ONE parent that truly cared about her.

“That is a load off my mind Stacy, and I am so happy for you at least you have him in your corner, you always got me but I didn’t raise you though I do see you in the same light as I see my grandchildren”. Miss Maggie smiled getting a teary smile from Stacy from her words. “Anyways Lil Doc is going help with the exam this time specifically to check Dust’s soul. I will let you in since you are his caretaker now and I already have all the adoption papers filled out ready to go, just need your father’s signature given you are a minor". Miss Maggie informed Stacy and could see the look of both excitement and dread over being allowed to be there for Dust’s soul exam.

“He just has to pull through, I already love my Dust bunny and I haven’t even gotten to know him yet”. Stacy would say with a hint of tears in her voice. It broke Miss Maggie’s heart seeing Stacy like this, and she could also see Stacy owning her own adoption center someday well, more taking over her own when she decided it was time to retire or was forced to.

Stacy suddenly remembered something and it would help take her mind off Dust’s situation. “So Miss Maggie I had this idea of the adoption center partnering with the local children’s hospital. We have some bitty’s that probably never find a home because they aren’t “perfect”, what about having them go to the hospital to help cheer up the children like Bouncy. He would love to do something like that”. Stacy would suggest and really thought Bouncy would be the perfect example as he was a dog bitty who had lost his legs and had to bounce to get around. Which meant he could relate to amputee children.

Miss Maggie looked at her as they came to park in front of the Center. “Stacy that is an absolutely perfect idea, and even with some the ones that can use a bit of healing magic could help the children as well and who knows perhaps they might bond with a given child and get adopted.” Oh yes Miss Maggie absolutely loved the idea. God that girl was truly a gift from the heavens with the heart and soul she had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since I am relatively new to bittys in general I'd appreciate if people could point me towards good information on bitty's and their typical traits and personalities. Thank you in advance.


	5. A Broken Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so um yeah our favorite Dust bunny (snickers as he gets a glared at from normal sized Dusty) gets seen by a bitty specialist and they take emergency measures to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Everyone thank you for your continued support of this fic and your comments they really fill me with DETERMINATION to keep writing it. Sorry I didn't get one out yesterday despite being on vacation but it had been a long day dealing with passports, my kids school being shut down for next two weeks. Also I know the story is slow going but I think everyone can agree no one wants a story that's over and done with before it really gets a chance to take off. I have lots of concepts and idea's for the fic as well as using it to introduce characters even if i don't name them yet for future fic's ((ahem our fellswap farm sansy)). Also I hope you liked Lil Doc. I struggled a bit thinking which undertale character made bitty could be perfect for a doctors position settled on an unusual Alphy that didn't suffer the nervousness all the time that is often seen with alphy.

As Stacy and Miss Maggie walked in Stacy greeted all the bitty’s she knew them all quite well and there wasn't one, even the less social ones that didn’t greet her. Yet all the bitty’s could feel her fear and sadness and were worried for her because they had never felt that come from her before. They also realized she wasn’t stopping to chat and both Stacy and Miss Maggie were rushing towards the back where the clinic section was, and neither had turned the open/close sign around to announce the center was open again. All the bitty’s looked at one and other with worried expressions.

Once in the clinic part of the center Stacy carefully pulled out Dust and laid him on the exam table while Miss Maggie started bringing over the instruments for the exam. “Oh my lord child that is so adorable, you might want to take a picture because there is a good chance when he finally wakes he will not be happy with that little outfit”. Miss Maggie chuckled pulling out her own phone to snap a picture just in case the little guy doesn’t pull through.

Miss Maggie owned a bit of land outside the city and had it set up to serve as memorials for lost bitty’s. Typically bitty owners would have their favorite picture of their bitty laminated and then they’d insert it into a place holder slot with a little drawer that would be sealed shut after the bitty’s dust was put in it. Miss Maggie made sure every bitty that came in her clinic got a picture taken if they were a returnee or rescue and took it upon herself to add their dust to the memorial. Stacy often went there to talk to the departed bittys and Miss Maggie could swear sometimes when she was there with Stacy she could feel the souls of those bitty’s fill the air for a few moments.

Watching Stacy pull Dust out of his bunny outfit she winced seeing all the injuries the little guy had sustained over his life. “LIL DOC we need you in the clinic ASAP we got a critical case here”. Miss Maggie called out. Lil Doc was one of Miss Maggie’s personal bitty’s and she had several who either helped her at home or at the center and were not up for adoption. Lil Doc was her bitty doctor and oldest bitty she had in her care.

A small yellow dinosaur looking bitty in a lab coat shows up out of nowhere with a sansy. “Hey Lil Doc”. Stacy says while not even looking at the unusual alphie. Unlike most this one doesn’t stutter all the time nor is shy at least when there is work to do.

“Oh what happened to him he’s in really bad shape”. Her little voice rings out causing Stacy to frown and her breath to hitch which immediately gets Lil Doc’s attention as she switches between the very unusual grey sansy and Stacy. Concentrating she sees the thinnest of bond threads connecting Stacy’s soul to the sansy. Lil Doc actually blinks and is surprised given the state of the sansy it should be dusted.

“I found him a week ago someone tossed him out of a moving vehicle and it's been all I can do to keep him from falling down”. Stacy would say with obvious pain in her voice “He woke for a short period of time long enough for me to give him the name Dust and then went unconscious again”. Stacy whispered her eyes locked on Dust.

Lil Doc frowned of all the bittys for Stacy to get attached to, this was probably the worst case scenario for the loving human who was just a ball of kindness. “Alright let me get, oh for heaven sake you put him in that and here I thought you were a kind one” Lil Doc playfully admonished Stacy but couldn't keep a grin off her face.

Moving over she unzipped the onesies front and gasp at the sight, it was heart crushingly obvious to her that this poor fellow bitty had been in the bitty fighting rings for quite some time. Touching it gently it felt weird like it was coated in dust that refused to leave its body and she got this odd sense from the scarf like there was a soul attached to it but she couldn’t see it even with her magic.

“Alright let's pull its soul out…. Now remember do not touch the soul, it is considered one the worst things you can do to a bitty or a monster without its expressed consent save in certain medical situations”. Lil Doc reminded both Miss Maggie and Stacy.

Lil Doc became even more worried at how easy the soul came out but upon seeing it she shuttered and nearly cried out in sympathy. This bitty shouldn’t be anything more than dust. Its purple soul was quite dull and there were tons of cracks in its but the worst was the fact that it was essentially cracked all the way in half at this point it should have already cracked in half. 

Getting closer Lil Doc noticed what seemed to be a thread of kindness seeming to be wrapping around multiple times over the little piece of its soul that connected the two halves together… Stacy’s soul was literally the only thing keeping it from dusting.

Stacy looked in awe and wondered this being the first time she had seen a bitty’s or any monster’s soul before it took her a moment to see all the damage to the soul and tears fell from her eyes. “How much has my Dust bunny had to suffer”. She cried out softly.

Lil Doc watched in amazement as the thread of the bond pulsed and wrapped itself over the soul to the point that the sansy’s soul was essentially cocooned by the thread. Never has she heard or seen anything like this. Looking at Stacy she could see Stacy’s soul straining to come out as if it was trying to wrap itself around the sansy’s soul. Lil Doc would definitely have to consult with expert monster doctors later on over this.

“Okay I think there is one thing and only one thing we can try and it will be risky…., and I’m sorry to say its a true roll of the dice. What I am going to suggest is only ever and I mean ever done in the most extreme of circumstances which this definitely counts. We are going to have directly inject DT into its soul and hope that it will essentially act as the human equivalent of adrenaline to wake it, but given the state of Dust the treatment could cause it to dust…. I’m sorry I wish i could give you better news.

“Miss Maggie if you will take me to my medical cabinet please and also get a dose of pure magic since we need to infuse Dust’s body to get his magic levels up a bit more to even be able to attempt this and hope it won’t put too much a strain on him. The magic that infuses him is unstable and just infusing him could cause an overload on his weak system and cause him to Dust. I give it less than one percent; he survives the entire procedure” Lil doc would whisper the last part to Miss Maggie.

Lil Doc used the hand scanner to unlock the medical cabinet as even Miss Maggie wasn’t allowed access to the medicines inside due to only a trained and licensed monster or bitty doctor were allowed to use them. Luckily Lil Doc had gotten licensed as such. Pulling out the tiny vial and a tiny syringe she loaded it with the DT after Miss Maggie put her down to go get the an eyedropper and filled it with essentially pure medical grade magic before administering it to Dust slowly.

Stacy was frozen with fear and dread of losing Dust. Yet her soul kept pleading with his soul to live, to let her take care of him, to let her love him. All of them were too preoccupied to notice a faintly misty form hovering over Dust’s soul. It whispered to Dust’s soul “LIVE BROTHER FOR ME, LIVE FOR US”.

~-~-~

“Are you sure you're going to be alright here alone tonight Stacy?” Miss Maggie asked Stacy. Dust still hadn’t woken but Lil Doc said he seemed marginally healthier his magic had stabilized but he had to stay over night so she could monitor him. Stacy refused to leave his side though and Lil Doc could catch just the briefest of red pulse’s from Stacy’s soul, the girl was determined and there wasn’t a force that would make her change her mind.

“I can’t risk being away from him, I don’t know why but I just know I still need to stay at his side if he is to survive. I’ll be alright we both know none of the bitty’s here will let anything happen to me they are all my friends”. Stacy stated giving the best smile she could which wasn’t much. She was emotionally drained.

“Alright well I got permission from your father, and you have your cell phone and my number if something should happen. I’m going to pull down the shutters and lock them for once, I’m sure the other bitty’s will understand not being able to see the stars through the windows tonight”. Miss Maggie informed her before turning around to start heading out when she saw several of her horror bitty’s standing in front of her.

“Don’t worry ain’t no one going touch Miss Stacy well it be over OUR DUST!”. Said an edgy as the others nodded and started to take up spots along the counter that was in front of the clinic door inside the center

Miss Maggie smiled and felt relieved especially when she saw her most problematic bitty a fellswap farm sansy who currently had a look of if anyone threatened Stacy they were going to be in for a very BAD TIME. “Alright boys and girls you just make sure you get some rest as well and keep an eye on Stacy make sure she gets some rest, she might end up sick otherwise”. Miss Maggie informed them.

It truly surprised her how protective the bitty’s were of Stacy even the ones that were well almost completely antisocial had come out of their usual hiding spots to stand guard. She smiled thinking what a truly special soul Stacy was. But it really didn’t surprise her as often bitty’s that got adopted would insist from their owners to come visit to see Stacy every so often.

Heading out with her other bitty Mac a little blueberry sansy she locked the entrance door before pulling down the metal shutters and locked them as well. Feeling a soft pat on her shoulder she looked at Mac “IT BE OK MISS MAGGIE, STACY WILL BE SAFE AND HER LITTLE DUST BUNNY WILL PULL THROUGH I JUST KNOW IT”. Mac said trying to reassure Miss Maggie feeling her worry through their bond.


	6. A Miracle and One Angry Dust Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So um Dust doesn't Dust and wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone for your comments and Kudo's once again. When I started this Fic I figured I was just going to have a small interest in it. I never would have guessed at how many people would actually check it out and like it so thank you everyone.
> 
> Also if anyone has suggestions or idea's for the fic let me know. I won't promise I will use them but if I do I will definitely give a shout out in thanks.

It took several hours and eventually the combined magic of several bitty’s to get Stacy to sleep. The bitty’s themselves took turns watching over Stacy as she slept on a fold up bed with Dust laying on a pillow beside her. They all could tell that this was a bitty who had killed a lot of other bitty’s, that was the only way to explain all the scars on his body from what Lil Doc had told them.

As morning slowly came around the bitty’s that were currently on guard duty heard the shutter rattling and quickly moved into position till they felt the familiar soul of Miss Maggie and relaxed. Miss Maggie smiled when she saw them despite how tired they looked. “Alright you guys I’ll get breakfast set up and then you can get some rest… has?” she dare not completely ask the question for fear of the state Stacy would be in upon waking.

“He’s still alive, not sure how, even Lil Doc isn’t sure how…. Um don’t be mad but several the others um kinda ya know combined their magic to make her sleep”. A sansy winced a little knowing that Miss Maggie had a huge rule about using magic on humans in any form unless it was something to just dazzle and was safe.

Miss Maggie sighed and looked at the sansy “I’ll forgive it this time since I know it was out of everyone’s care for Stacy. And look at you awake at this hour”. She smirked at the sansy who suddenly had a bluish tone to his cheek bones and shrugged “It’s for Stacy ''. Was all he would say before disappearing more than likely to let the others know that they could get some rest after breakfast.

Miss Maggie put her things behind the counter and glanced at the clinic door seeing several sleeping bitty’s who had apparently fallen asleep on duty but she wasn’t fooled had anything come in with hostile intent they would have been up in seconds. But what surprised her the most was that it was the ones that were all rescues, all from fighting rings, all dangerous even to humans in the right conditions. She couldn’t help but smile and thought that for a single human girl who couldn’t even adopt any of them at least till she was eighteen they were protective. Well there was one bitty that was the exception. Miss Maggie had talked to Richard after she got home and convinced him to let her adopt Dust, though it didn’t take much. She fully understood not wanting to allow Stacy to adopt them preferably till after college because she could see Stacy devoting her life to hundreds of bitty’s and that wouldn’t end well. Give her a few more years of maturing as a person.

Making her rounds with breakfast pellets, she knew they weren’t the best tasting thing in the world but at the same time she didn’t want the bitty’s to get used to certain foods till they were adopted. It was more for their long term happiness of letting their adopters bring those new wonderful experiences to the bitty’s.

Miss Maggie stopped when she heard Stacy’s voice. “Hi little guy you're finally awake. I don’t know if you remember but I named you Dust”. The entire center became quiet and then everyone Miss Maggie included were rushing towards the clinic, even the sleeping bitty’s had woken up at the sound of Stacy’s gentle voice.

~.~.~

Stacy opened her eyes slowly not remembering when she fell asleep or even how she got on the fold out bed or how it had even been brought out. She suspected bitty’s were involved. Looking over she saw her little dust bunny and let out a breath of relief, he was still there and there wasn’t a pile of dust in his place. Reaching over she gently stroked the bitty’s cheek and then froze as it’s eyes slowly opened and she saw the beautiful purple eyelights look around and then stop when it saw her.

“Hi little guy you’re finally awake. I don;t know if you remember but I named you Dust”. She gently reminded it, though if it didn’t remember that would be alright given how long it had been conscious when she had given him his name. She watched as he studied her for a moment and then in a tired voice “are you an angel?” Dust asked.

~.~.~

Dust felt something tenderly stroking his cheek making him feel warm from the inside out. He slowly opened his sockets and looked over, seeing the most beautiful face he had ever seen. Wait no that's not right he’d seen her in his dreams or thought they had been dreams and then she spoke. No it hadn’t been a dream this was a human he could tell by the scent but then the green light her soul was calling to him …. Again. He listened as she spoke and it took a few moments before he nodded his head and whispered the name Dust. He hated it and loved it. Hated it for it reminded him of all those he dusted yet loved it because he could feel the warmth and love when she said that name. “are you an angel?” Dust asked. 

Stacy giggled and shook her head “Nope i’m just a sixteen year old human gal who has a big soft spot for bitty’s”. Stacy said as she smiled at him, a smile that reached all the way to her eyes.

Dust couldn’t help but stare into those beautiful green eyes. They reminded him of his brother’s magic…. his brother….. Purple tears start to run down his face and he finds himself scooped up, only to find her gently kissing his skull. 

“Dust I know…. You lost someone important to you didn’t you, I know how that feels and I am here for you and I will help you get past it you just need to trust me”. Stacy would say her voice snapping him out of his grief. 

“you lost your brother too?”. Dust would ask in a raspy voice the kind that could send chills down anyone's back if they heard that voice in the dark. Stacy shook her head “No never had a brother but I lost my father when I was younger, he was killed in the line of duty busting up a bitty fighting ring”. Stacy said her eyes watering, it still hurt even to this day for her. “But you know even though I miss him I know he would want me to keep on living for both of us” She added.

Dust could feel the pain in Stacy’s soul, the hurt of losing a loved one and it tore at him yet at the same time it felt like it healed him just a little to know he wasn’t alone in his own pain. That there was dare he believe …. Hope. 

“So you’re going to be living with me for now on, I’ll have to figure something with school but at least you can be with me at work, since I work in this adoption center”. Stacy smiled at him and nuzzled him lightly with her cheek.

Dust was filled with awe and guilt. Awe that someone could love a killer like himself, and guilt that he was receiving such love after all he had done. She asked him to trust her…. And that would be difficult though. He’d only ever trusted one other being and ….. No best not to think about that night.

“Morning Stacy and is that your Dust bunny who is awake?” Miss Maggie smiled as she brought a bag of McDonald's breakfast food figuring Stacy would definitely be hungry. Dust head snapped to Miss Maggie and gave a frown. “whatcha mean Dust bunny?”. Causing Miss Maggie to shiver for a moment at his voice and thankful he wasn’t a full sized monster or a human with a voice like that, but she couldn’t help smirking at his question. Walking over she grabbed one the surgical mirrors and let Dust see himself.

“WHAT THE FUCK AM I WEARING?!!!!” he yelled in anger and what sounded like embarrassment. A faint purple glow could be seen on his cheeks. Stacy and Miss Maggie looked stunned for a moment before they both started laughing which just seemed to get Dust to frown even more. Stacy raised her hand up and seemed to be blushing a bit “Um that would be my fault it was all the clothing i had at home because apparently…..”. Stacy’s voice suddenly stopped and a pained look could be seen in her eyes.

“Stacy it is alright that BITCH can’t hurt you anymore, and even they let her ass out if she ever shows her face around here well…. I don’t think you need to worry about what I will do but more what all your little friends will do to her”. Miss Maggie stated before looking over to see Lil Doc still sleeping and she would bet her last penny Lil Doc hadn’t fallen asleep till she had heard her come in.

Stacy nodded before looking back to Dust. “I got some money saved up so we can get you proper clothing. I have everything else you should need”. Stacy informed Dust, who was quite confused. He had heard and felt the pain blossom inside Stacy only for it to stop when Miss Maggie mentioned Stacy’s little friends. Who could have hurt Stacy he wondered what kind of demon could hurt someone as kind as she was.

There was a sudden flash and Dust spun around two bone daggers in hand when he noticed that Miss Maggie had her phone out…. “did you just take a pi….” there was another flash and Dust growled. This was just humiliating he thought just as his daggers suddenly poofed and he landed on his ass dizzy. “DUST!” Stacy cried out and rushed to where he was at on the examination table. 

Lil Doc walked over and flicked Dust in the forehead “Really smart, your magic is really low and you summon bone daggers…. So Doctor’s orders NO USING MAGIC at least for a week and that is only after you’ve seen me again.. You need to regain your strength as well as your body mass, your 3 ounces underweight and probably be beyond saving if Stacy hadn’t force fed you magic distilled water.” Lil Doc stated before grabbing a pen and slowly writing down instructions and handed the paper to Stacy “Follow this exactly and if he doesn't want to eat then bring him in and I’ll force feed him myself”. Lil doc would huff in annoyance at the end. She rarely handled patients well that didn’t listen to her or did stupid things like summoning magic when they were dealing with magic depletion issues.

Stacy looked over Lil Doc’s instructions “Alright I’ll follow it exactly” she promised. Looking at Dust she placed her hand on the table “If you’d like to get out of that outfit then you need to come with me to pick out clothing”.

Dust looked back at Stacy and for a moment there was fear in his eyes, but he couldn’t ignore what he was feeling from her soul. It was just that loud, he wondered if the other bitty could feel it. Walking to Lil Doc he whispered “Am I the only one that can feel that from… Stacy”. Lil Doc smiled at him and whispered back “We all can and honestly she is probably the reason we haven’t had a single bitty fall down here due to being abandoned. You can trust her, i know it’s probably the last thing you ever want to do is trust a human but you can trust Stacy and Miss Maggie”. Lil Doc promised him. 

Dust looked into Lil Doc’s eyes looking for a tell a sign she was lying but he could tell she meant every word. Walking back to Stacy he slowly climbed into her hand doing the one thing he promised he’d never do….. Trust a human.


	7. A picture of our Dust bunny by Rose Darkfire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so not a true picture just some fan art from my lovely Rose Darkfire (( https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDarkfire )). oh I suggest you check out her stories they are on going and quite long and she as a very interesting undertales series that interlinks with all the stories.

[](https://ibb.co/56pvV1S)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should hopefully have another chapter soon just a bit stuck on what to do next. Since i Have the major plot points figured out it is the stuff in between that tends to hold me up since well it can't be all angst all the time. Yes I'm having issues with my fluff.


	8. A Scare and A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dust gets some new clothing, arrives at his new home and ends up getting scared near to death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I've been dealing with writers block. As the first handful of chapters lead up to a major part of the story IE our favorite Dust bunny ((stop glaring at me Dust I can't help if you looked adorable like that... yeah yeah I know I'm a sadistic bastard and no not changing the name of the story)) waking up. And while i do have the major plot idea's figured out its what goes in between them that has held me up so I apologize for the wait. I will note that i have come up with several idea's for more bitty stories and have written down notes for them so this may turn into a series of loosely related bitty stories mainly with reoccurring characters.
> 
> As always your comments are greatly appreciated and HOLY SHIT 27 Kudos and over 237 hits. In such a short time ya'll know how to make a writer smile. So guess I have no choice but to keep battling writers block till this story finally comes to its end when ever it does.

Stacy was exhausted after spending an hour to find clothing that Dust would wear, all of it being either leather jackets & dusters, or grey hoodies, and either black or grey basketball shorts or jeans. The one thing of color had been the dirty scarf that Dust refused to give up, thought he refused to say why. Dust nearly stabbed another bitty who had tried to be helpful and get it away from him. To say they were shocked by his behavior since it was obvious he wasn’t a fell or even a horror sansy would have been an understatement.

Taking Stacy to the side for a moment while Lil Doc was doing a final examination of Dust. “He’s rather violent or at least protective of the scarf. It’s obvious he’s been through alot Stacy and might not be stable mentally and definitely not emotionally, are you sure about keeping him ....” Miss Maggie asked. Stacy looked at her with what Miss Maggie called the indomitable mountain look and knew Stacy’s answer before her mouth even opened. “If I don’t he will end up falling down. I know it and I can’t let that happen, I have to try to give him his best chance at having as happy and as normal a life as he possibly can. If I turn my back on him would I really be fit to be a bitty vet?” Stacy replied but it was definitely more a rhetorical question at the end.

Miss Maggie sighed kind and determined that was completely Stacy’s norm in hard situations.

~.~.~

It wasn’t till lunch time that Stacy finally got home as the Center was closed at that time. Miss Maggie had driven her home after making sure Stacy ate. Once home exhaustion hit Stacy hard. Not so much physical but the emotional strain due to everything that happened in a short period of time had taken its toll on her as she kinda slid down a wall and slumped over. It was also due in part to a physical condition that Stacy had.

Dust looked at her from the carrier box he was in for his safety and felt panic rise inside of him. Something was wrong with the human Stacy, and while he really loathed humans, he couldn’t loathe her. Looking around he summoned a bone knife and began cutting a hole in the cardboard carrier. After a few minutes he was able to get out though it left him feeling a bit weak. 

Getting out he looked her over and she seemed dazed “stacy?..... stacy?.... STACY?.....”. Dust called out several times but got no response. Fear filled him for the first time over a human. He had no clue what to do and did his best to swallow down the panic growing inside him. Focusing on his own thoughts he paused when he heard sounds coming from inside the house.

Quickly running as he didn’t have the strength to teleport he followed the sounds to find a tall male human in a kitchen humming to himself rather loudly as he made what looked to be a sandwich. Dust didn’t like human males, they were the worst at least that had been his experience, granted the human females he was used to weren’t that much better than the males. But Stacy was in trouble; he couldn’t let his fear stop him. Running up to the male he jumped on their foot and started tugging it took a few moments before the male stopped what he was doing and looked down. It was clear he was surprised to see Dust but Stacy didn’t have time for that and she could be dying.

“human stacy is in trouble, she isn’t moving”. Dust said as the male bent down and the look of fear and panic as the male registered his words was profound. It was clear to Dust that Stacy meant something to the very tall male. Dust went to jump away when the male scooped him up and ran to where Stacy was.

“Stacy, Stacy baby come on?” RIchard started to say. He quickly grabbed her purse and pulled out a device and grabbed one of her fingers to test her sugar levels.

Dust saw the blood and anger filled him; why was this man harming Stacy. Summoning a dagger he ran up the man’s body till he was at the throat. “GET AWAY FROM HER OR I WILL CUT YOUR THROAT!” he yelled with pure rage.

Richard stopped, he could feel the press of a point to his neck and blinked. But he wouldn't worry about himself; he needed to know her sugar levels. “Listen she is diabetic and if I don't find out what her sugar levels are and act accordingly she could die, and I am NOT LETTING MY DAUGHTER DIE TO SAVE MY OWN NECK!” Richard yelled in equal anger such that it sent Dust tumbling down landing on Stacy’s leg.

Dust blinked and he knew that word daughter… that meant this man was her father. He didn’t understand what diabetic meant but the rest he got. Dust dismissed the dagger and just watched. He heard a beep from the device and the man swore.

“Shit they are way too high, go into her purse there should be a long tube like thing with a orange top pull it out I need to get her insulin from the refrigerator we don’t have much time she could slip into a deadly diabetic coma if we don’t act quick” Richard practically ordered and begged of the bitty.

Dust could feel the overwhelming terror coming from the man. Dust nodded and quickly located her purse and with some struggle pulled the item out in question. No sooner had he done so than the man took it and pulled the orange part off. Dust knew what that was; it was a needle….. He watched as the man plunged it into a small jar in his hand before placing the jar in a pocket and squirted some liquid out of the needle before puncturing Stacy’s arm with it. Dust watched as the contents inside the tube seemed to disappear.

Dust had to fight with himself not to attack the man despite claiming this was what was needed for Stacy. Needles only ever carried pain, drugs that would mess with a bitty’s mind, make them not be who they were and do things they would never normally do. No he couldn’t think about that right now he had to focus on Stacy. He followed after the man when he picked up Stacy and laid her on the couch. His head low and he was muttering something that Dust couldn’t really make out.

Finally after what seemed like hours Stacy started to move slowly and spoke though her speech was kind of sluggish as she looked around a bit confused. “Dad what happened, what's going on?” Stacy asked, still a bit incoherent but getting better by the moment.

“You forgot to take your insulin today, you were almost in a coma when you got home. Do you have any idea how terrified I was, I’m going to call Miss Maggie, we're going to have a monitor and some insulin kept there. It's also my fault I was so wrapped up in your worry over the bitty that I forgot”. Richard would say in an emotional voice before hugging her tightly.

Dust watched and felt such relief when he heard Stacy’s voice again. It seemed that the male was indeed her father and after watching it all Dust could tell that Stacy was very important to the male.

It took a moment for Stacy to clear her head. “It’s ok Dad, I’m…. WHERE IS DUST?” she cried out in panic. Dust jumped having not heard Stacy yell like that before, and with so much concern. He scrambled up not wanting to cause her anymore worry. “i’m right here” he stated simply. Dust watched as relief washed over Stacy’s face and she scooped him up. He couldn’t understand it despite being that close to potential death she was more worried about him than herself. It seemed impossible but he couldn’t ignore what he was feeling from her soul.

“Dust you named him Dust…. Oh please don’t tell me that message before was a picture of…..” Richard shook his head at his daughter’s sense of humor as he pulled out his phone and saw a very angry looking Dust in a pink bunny onesie. “Really, geez Dust I am so sorry you had to go through that pink bunny outfit and the name Dust”. Richard couldn’t help but laugh as he shook his head.

Dust looked at the man and then noticed the picture and then looked at Stacy with indignation. “you took a picture of me like that… dude that ain’t cool”. Dust grumbled before feeling dizzy again. He remembered that he was supposed to tell Stacy any time he felt dizzy. “dizzy”. And at that one word he felt Stacy’s body freeze up. “Dad, quick my purse has some monster candy to get it for Dust his magic is really low and hasn’t been holding up its levels like it should… its like he is diabetic” Stacy explained.

Richard quickly let go he fully understood where Stacy was coming from with the explanation. Returning a moment later with the candy he handed a piece to Dust who seemed to just look at it and then at Richard with a sort of distrustful look. It surprised Richard he’d been inside Miss Maggie’s shop plenty of times and never once seen that look on a bitty at least not at him even from the less sociable bitty’s.

“Dust it's ok, this is my Father Richard. Well technically my step-father but he is still just Dad to me you can trust him he won’t harm or trick you. He knows I’d never forgive him if he hurt you”. Stacy said, trying to get Dust to take the candy.

With slow reluctance Dust took the candy and proceeded to eat it. After just the first bite he was feeling much better. By the time he finished the entire candy which was bigger than his head he was feeling better than he had in a long time. He could tell his magic was still weak and he was in bad shape but definitely doing better.

Looking at Stacy he found her smiling at him and a purplish blush came over his cheeks momentarily. “Dust now that you're finally awake… welcome to your new home, you’re safe here and I promise that you are truly wanted here” Stacy would say. Miss Maggie had told her that given Dust’s rough state he was probably unused to kindness or compassion of any kind or at least it had been a long time since he had received any of that.

Dust blinked a home, he and his…. He and B had always dreamed of having a home and yet at the moment that dream coming true just didn’t feel like it should. Yes he was happy about this and excited but deep down no matter where he went there would always be something missing.

“So first we need to get your area in my room setup since you will be staying there with me, then I’ll give you the grand tour of the house and you can go anywhere but Dad’s office since there is a lot of really important legal stuff that he can’t afford anyone even you or me to see.” Stacy said as she started to get up and gently placed Dust on her shoulder. 

“Oh no he isn’t staying in that disaster zone not till you get it cleaned up Stacy he’ll get lost in there and never be found again”. Richard would state firmly but with a smirk to his face and on que. “Daddd…. Your embarrassing me and it's not that bad just a little cluttered” Stacy retorted only to get a laugh from her father.

“Oh it truly is, I'm surprised health and building inspectors haven’t come down and condemned it yet.” Richard teased with a smile. “But I have a solution, I um donated most of your …. Of you know whose clothing and completely emptied the room she used as her personal walk in closet. So you can move all your arts and crafts in there. Maybe actually really get some work done now that you’ll have the space to work on your bitty product ideas”.

Stacy looked at her father and she could tell being separated from his soon to be ex wife relatively speaking was taking a toll on him he still loved her but it just showed he loved his daughter more. He had always been the supportive one for her dreams where mother had always called her little dreams of being not just a bitty doctor but also having her own bitty company to make clothing and items for bittys a waste of time and useless. 

“Alright I’ll clean my room up and transfer things over and I will make it organized” Stacy sighed but couldn’t really hide her excitement of actually having adequate room to bring her ideas to life. As she approached the stairs with Dust she stopped as she noticed the new addition. On the same side as the handrail was a very long set of bitty sized stairs leading all the way up. “Dad?” she asked questioningly.

Richard smiled “Well i know enough about bitty’s that i figure it probably be a strain for him to climb our stairs or use his magic right now so while you were gone I had a former client who is a carpenter install them. He’s now going to advertise his services for making custom bitty funishines and modifications to homes” Richard explained only to nearly get knocked to the ground from the powerful hug he received though he moved his hand just in time to catch a tumbling Dust. “Careful sweetie I just caught Dust when he fell you’ll gonna have to start learning to be much more conscious of your movements when he is with you”. 

“You're the best Daddy” Stacy said with absolutely loving affection and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before taking Dust from him. “I’m sorry Dust I have never had a bitty of my own, so looks like I got a lot more to learn to be a proper friend and caretaker of one” she apologized.

Dust looked at her a bit bewildered by everything but he knew a true and sincere apology when he heard one and gave her a small half smile. “it alright i’ve never had a human friend before so guess we even on that”. Mentally Dust froze when he stated that, originally it had just been words of appeasement but the way she cared for him physically and how much he could feel that she cared about him perhaps those words were truer than he could really believe.

“Alright well let's get to work I’ll do the heavy lifting and you can help get the smaller things that i have trouble reaching” Stacy beamed as she hurried upstairs with Dust. She wanted to get it done as soon she could so she could create his own mini room within her room so he had his own private space which meant she could finally pull out the bitty house she brought a while back and hide so her mother couldn’t toss it out.

~.~.~

Cleaning up her room took far longer than she had expected as Stacy hadn’t really realized how much stuff she had all over. At least in her defense there were no nasty dirty clothing or molding food in her room but there had been lots of scrap fabrics and odds and ends of things normally people would throw out that she thought could be useful in making items for bittys. The worst was a bottle of glitter that had broken at some point and spilled most of its contents all over under her bed and her night stand which had been buried under fabrics and what not. Luckily Dust was perfectly sized to get every single piece of glitter. By the time they merely got things organized and boxed up to take to the other room it was way past dinner which that had to stop for.

Looking at Dust “Alright I guess we can move the stuff in the other room tomorrow I’m exhausted, and I’m sorry I wasn’t able to get your area set up yet. I was thinking of putting my nightstand under the window so once I have your area set up you can easily see outside anytime you want to” Stacy once more apologized.

“tis all right tibula honest i’m bone tired” Dust chuckled not realizing that was the first time he had made a pun since losing his brother. Stacy chuckled at the pun as awful as it was but to her it was a sign that whatever he had endured, he was starting to heal not just physically but emotionally. She knew that would be the hardest part to heal would be his heart and his nearly broken soul.

Yawning she gently picked Dust up and placed him on the bed before handing him a set of skeleton bone pjs, before grabbing her own. “I’ll be back going to brush my teeth and slip into my pjs and then we can get some sleep” she said tiredly.


	9. A Real Breakfast & Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dust has his first day in his new home while awake without having someone nearly go into a diabetic coma lolz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so initially i was going to make this chapter all about the first day but by time i realized it I was nearly 2500 words in and had yet to even finish breakfast so decided I'm splitting this up into as many chapters as it takes, basically Slice of Life chapters for Dust. Enjoy

Having just curled up in bed with a Dust burrito laying on her pillow just above her head Stacy let out one final yawn before kissing Dust’s dome and closed her eyes. Normally it would take her some time at least lately to fall asleep. Granted that had mostly been due to her constantly worrying about Dust and fearing waking up in the morning to find just a pile of Dust in his place. But now sleep quickly took her as her worries had all but vanished, her soul singing out with happiness and contentment.

Stacy let out a loud yawn as dawn light filtered into her bedroom. Groaning as she looked at the window realizing she hadn't shut the blinds she groaned again. Well there was no going back to sleep now and she was still feeling tired. Looking around she found that Dust was still sleeping and couldn't help smile. He was just so precious in his skull and bones pj’s that she had picked up for him. Moving carefully so that she didn't disturb Dust Stacy got out of bed despite not wanting to and made her way to the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth. Walking back in twenty minutes later she found Dust still sleeping and couldn’t help but take a picture with her phone of course she forgot to turn off the flash. 

The moment the flash went off Dust started to stir and sat up a bone dagger in hand. Stacy could only imagine what kind of life he had led up to this point from such a reaction. “Dust, it was just my phone's camera flash, you're ok”. Stacy said softly, trying to reassure him. She watched as Dust looked around it was still all so very new for him and she wondered if he believed this was just a dream compared to the reality he had once lived. She was desperate to know his past to know what she needed to do to help him get past it. But she wasn’t going to push, if she did she’d be no different than that know it all school counselor who tried to make her talk about what happened the night with her mother. He also had tried to pull some bullshit about not letting her keep Dust with her while he was recovering. That didn’t turn out the way he had planned. Especially when she said she’d start openly calling him a sadist and murderer and would refuse to return to the school till he was fired. She mentally smirked to herself at that memory he had backed off off quickly. Since her father was a good enough lawyer to pull that off.

A rather loud yawn pulled her from her thoughts and she couldn’t help but giggle hearing such a loud sound come from such an itty bitty body. “Good morning Dust I see you slept well”. Stacy softly cooed out. While it was nowhere in her intent to treat him as a baby, she figured given him the sweetest and softest of tones and responses would help him ease into his new life, thought she knew there would be hiccups here and there, since nothing was every that straight forward or easy if it was of any value. And Dust’s happiness and trust was a priceless treasure she hoped to earn.

~.~.~

Dust was sleeping a peaceful sleep for the first time in well as far as he could remember. Or he was till a bright light disturbed him and he sat up quick with a dagger already in hand expecting to see one the handlers walking past his cage. “dammit how could I have been so foolish to sleep so deeply” he thought to himself till his vision came into focus and he heard not just her voice but HER SOUL. And it wasn’t her words that calmed him but the promise from her soul that was desperately trying to calm and reassure him that he was safe that he would always be safe if it had any say in the matter.

He looked at Stacy and saw her phone and gave a slight nod before a very loud yawn came from him which surprised him as he had learned very early on to be as quiet as possible, least one of the handlers decided he was talking whether he was or not. He watched as she put the phone down and slowly walked over to him and laid her hand out a foot away from him on the bed. Wait he was in a human bed which meant he…. Dust blushed just a little before scolding himself for having been so out of it that he let….. No he knew in his SOUL he was safe with the one called Stacy.

“good morning Stacy”. Dust said, his voice rough like sandpaper and still a bit weak. He hated this. He hated he hadn’t dusted for what he did, and he hated how Stacy would feel if he tried to let himself dust. And he kept having this nagging feeling that his bro didn’t want him to dust. It was maddening and he just had this insane urge to fight something to kill something, like it would make all the thoughts in his head go away. 

Finally he got up and walked over slowly to where her hand was waiting. He paused with a moment of indecisiveness before hopping into her open hand. It was so strange trusting a human, in so many ways it felt completely wrong, completely against everything he had learned, everything that he knew. It was like Stacy existed to prove his entire understanding about his world to be completely wrong.

He noticed Stacy seeming to sniff the air, which just seemed odd to him since well the humans he was used to did their best not to smell the foul air at the ring. Granted the foul smell was mostly from their unwashed and dirty bodies. Yet again Stacy was different she had a sweet almost alluring floral scent mixed with her natural human scent which again was strangely pleasant. Looking at her with confusion Dust noticed her grin before fully smiling. “Seems Dad has cooked breakfast this morning which means….. Bacon and buttermilk pancakes”. Stacy said in an almost squealing voice thought it wasn't very loud or high pitched thankfully. Stacy started to head down stairs, Dust noticed she was in pink clothing with a white kitty in a pink dress on the front of her shirt ((yes it's hello kitty but he has never seen it before)). As they walked down she pointed to the bitty sized stairs that they had seen yesterday

“Can’t believe Dad hired someone to do this, it couldn’t have been cheap to find someone with the skill and the wood that would go well with the rest of the house’s decor”. Stacy said, pointing out the beautiful finish on the small but very long staircase. Judging the distance Dust realized that even at full magic level he’d only be able go up and down the long distance from top to bottom maybe a dozen times before he’d be too spent and he’d rather preserve his magic for danger.

Finally after several more minutes they came into the dinning room where Richard had already placed the piping hot bacon and steaming pancakes on the table along with syrup, butter, and Dust couldn’t believe his eyes…. They had several packets of ketchup. He couldn’t help but lick his lips and then looked up to a giggling Stacy. “Now I know you sansy types think that you can live off ketchup but that is not acceptable. Ketchup is not a meal in and of itself” she chided Dust, who instantly had a small purplish blush to his cheeks having obviously been caught drooling over the ketchup.

As they got closer he noticed next to one of the empty human plates was a smaller bitty sized table with bitty sized silverware, as well as a glass filled with something white he wasn’t sure what it was but despite his instincts telling him to not even chance drinking it, he assumed it was safe. The human Richard did owe him for alerting him to Stacy’s condition the other day so he figured at the very least Richard wouldn’t try to poison him. 

Stacy gently placed her hand in front of the little table and chair they had set up for him on the dining room table. They had another at the bar counter in the kitchen since typically they all ate at different times, but weekends were all about eating together as a family. A family that had lost one member and gained another, albeit smaller but no way less important.

Richard pulled out the chair for his daughter and pushed it in smirking at her. He always treated her like she was still that little girl he was meeting for the first time. While some would find such treatment rather annoying Stacy found it at least in this circumstance endearing to say the least. She really did have the absolutely best father in the world. One who not only let her know verbally she was loved but was shown by his actions all the time.

“So you two sleep ok, I was a bit worried you’d roll over on the little guy and squish him” Richard teased. 

“DADDY you’re going to make him not want to cuddle in bed with me anymore” she playfully pouted at him.

Dust just looked at the two a bit bewildered, honestly he’d never met humans like them before. There was just so much affection and love between them, yet innately he knew it wasn’t a romantic kind, but wasn’t quite like the love he and his bro had shared either. “No No No” Dust thought to himself he couldn't think about his bro otherwise ….. He forced his mind to bury those thoughts and looked down as a small plate of pancakes and bacon were placed in front of the empty plate he had on his table.

Looking up he saw Richard smile at him “Its monster pancakes so they have magic in them, actually most of the food we eat is monster food since it has been proved that frequently eating monster food helps a human’s immune system and general energy levels”. Richard explained before placing a packet of ketchup that was already open on Dust’s table.

After a few minutes they were all eating in relative silence all just enjoying the food. Or at least their first few pancakes before Richard began to talk. “So….. I know you want to get to work on putting up all of his bitty stuff but first you need to get your art and craft room finished. Nothing against Dust but I know how you get sweetie you will work your tail off getting him all setup and then spend the rest of the day watching him explore it all.” Richard chuckled and nearly choked on his next bite of food when he saw the look of embarrassment and annoyance on his daughter’s face.

“Besides you’ll probably want to set up some space for him in that room to nap or do whatever when you're working on your paintings or your other crafting projects”. Pausing for a moment as if he was thinking about something “I think I’ll go out and buy a small tv for the room that way he can watch TV in there as well as a DVD player”. And with that he got the beaming smile from Stacy that he absolutely adored and cherished.

“That is a wonderful idea Daddy, maybe we should get anotherRoku box or another Firestick to give him more options. Well I guess I got no choice then but spend as long it takes to get the room set up, you still have that tool box in the garage?” Stacy would ask.

Richard nodded “Make sure you use a stud finder before putting nails in the wall or better yet for the stuff you need hung on the walls keep in a neat pile and I’ll look into either building a frame for them myself or hiring the same carpenter that did Dust’s staircase to build one”. Richard responded and he was quite thankful he made the kind of money he did. Though he knew that even if they were poor they’d figure things out and still be happy with what they had. He lucked out with having a daughter that wasn’t as materialistic as her mother had been.

Soon enough breakfast was finished and Richard had to run to the office after receiving a text from one the partners at the firm. Which left Stacy and Dust to clean up and do the dishes. Well more Stacy while Dust watched in wonderment as he had never seen someone clean before. It was just all so new and simple and peaceful. Honestly Dust had never felt a sense of peace as he was in that moment just watching as Stacy washed and dried the dishes humming some random tune softly to herself.

As Stacy finally finished she noticed the look on his face, she knew that look seen it on enough bitty’s to know it was confusion with a mix of joy. “Don’t worry Dust I will teach you lots of things, how to clean, how to cook, how to read and write since I doubt you know how no fault of your own”. Stacy said with a smiling face and eager eyes. 

Dust looked surprised he knew she was kind to the very core but to be willing to teach him all of that especially the reading and writing. The keepers at the ring made sure none of the bittys that were brought in could read or write, lest they find a way to alert the cops. The ones that knew how were typically dusted on the spot.

“Alright well this is finished, best get to work then, if you want you can help out or you can stay in my… our room and rest it up to you Dust”. Stacy informed him as she placed her hand on the counter top palm up so he could step on it easily rather than just picking him up. She knew that just being picked up could cause him to have a panic attack or a negative reaction.

Dust looked at her open hand and swallowed his unwarranted but understandable fear that began to creep up inside him and hoped on grabbing on to her thumb to keep him steady. “I can help”. Dust replied his voice was still rough most likely due to some sort of damage; he’d probably never sound like he used to. 

With that the pair went off to tackle the job of not only setting up essentially an art and crafting studio for Stacy but also to set up Dust’s stuff and own private area in Stacy’s bed room. It was definitely going to be a long full day for the pair.


	10. Stacy's Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of Dusts first real day with Stacy in which he helps tackle the large job of dealing with Stacy's "art studio"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So having been on a really good roll and the fact I've split up the first day into multiple chapters so far looks like it going to be three all to cover a single day you all get a double post to day.

Stacy stopped at the door to what would now be her Art studio though in all honesty it was going to be more of an arts and crafts studio. Opening the door she instantly groaned when she saw all the packed boxes, stacks of art supplies and worse, several DIY cabinets, a desk and a large table. Seemed her father had brought her some furniture already, assembly required. It seemed the craft room would take far longer now that she looked at everything, and of course she hadn’t had the hindsight to organize everything as she had moved it in the previous night. Smirking an idea came to mind. She’d probably get chewed out for what she was about to do but it would be worth it.

Grabbing a pencil she slowly and lightly sketched the words  STACY’S MESS  on the door before grabbing various colored paint and painted each letter a different color. Once finished she smirked and then noticed Dust looking at her with a confused look. He had ported to her shoulder when she had started drawing on the door so she had both hands free.

Stacy just smiled at him and headed back into the room with a heavy sigh. “Alright guess we need to get started. I guess the first thing we should do is start on the cabinets then we can put some of this away”. She was more talking to herself than Dust trying to motivate herself. The truth of the matter organizing things was one of her least favorite choirs in life to do. She liked having a care free environment around her. Unfortunately that often resulted in stuff piling up over time till either her mother or father had to threaten her with some sort of punishment to clean up her bedroom or whatever room she had made the mess in. Oddly she didn’t have the issue at the bitty center. Perhaps it was due to the fact that a messy area could prove dangerous to the bitty’s in more ways than one.

Walking over to the first box she tore it open and grabbed the instructions reading it over first she sighed when she saw the bold print:  **Tools Not Provided** great she thought. “Well looks like we got to find where in the garage Dad has his tool box. Really he gets on me about my messy room but the garage makes it look pristine most of the time” she chuckled before tilting her head against Dust affectionately.

When Stacy opened the door to the garage Dust’s eyes went wide. It looked like a death trap maze to him with so much stacked on top of other things precariously. “um don’t know about you but this doesn’t seem the best of ideas. It kinda reminds me about the death ma….”. Dust cut himself off, he didn’t want her to know what kind of hell he lived in. He knew that she knew the world could be cruel but he wished to spare her the details. In some ways it was for a selfish reason he didn’t want to feel her soul become sad or pained from knowing his past… at least for now.

Stacy looked at him when he cut himself off and raised an eyebrow but wasn’t going to push him to finish. Granted the first thing that came to mind was Death Match which sent a shudder through her body. Her soul reacted accordingly. “Yeah we have to be careful here more you than me I can at least pick most of this stuff up if it falls on me. We are looking for a good sized metal red box with latches on the front and a black handle on the top. It's got a few dents in it” Stacy explained.

Dust frowned when he felt her soul shutter but was also amazed. From what he had experienced and what he heard from the experiences of other fighting or prize bitty’s most humans were kinda disconnected from their souls. But Stacy nearly seemed to wear her soul on her sleeve so to speak. It was so open and honest, like she rarely tried to hide how she felt about anything. Patting her shoulder he nodded “i’ll be careful and worse comes to worse i can short-cut.” he said in an almost uncaring manner.

It took nearly an hour to find the tool box and unbury it and the fact of the matter was that Stacy would have never found it if it hadn’t been for dust who was able to fit into tight spaces that she couldn’t get into and look around. “I swear Dad is SO cleaning this mess up after all the work I had to go through to just get the tool box” Stacy huffed.

Carrying both Dust and the tool box up to her Mess and yep that was how she was going to refer to her art room as the Mess room from now on just to aggravate her father. Sitting down with the open tool box instructions laid out and styrofoam snow all over the place Stacy got to work with Dust helping by handing her the nails and screws and other small bits as needed. 

~.~.~

Five hours, yep that's right it took the pair five hours to build 2 medium sized cabinets, one extra large and long one that could have served as a table, one large square table that had several small drawers on the bottom side. They had also assembled Stacy’s old painting easel. Granted they had also managed to sort and put away the majority of her arts and craft supplies. Thanks to Dust’s foresight he managed to convince Stacy to label every drawer with a label maker she had so they 'd know where everything belonged. They’d need her father's help though with putting together the woodworking bench he had gotten her with a mini lathe.

It was one of the many points of contention that her and her mother had had. Her mother, recognizing Stacy’s talent for creating things, kept pushing her to go into home interior work like she did, and when Stacy had said she was going to go to college to be a bitty vet. Well suffice to say that after the argument Stacy’s mom had refused to even look at Stacy for more than a week unless she absolutely had to, and given her father the silent treatment after he had backed Stacy up on her future career desire.

For Stacy arts and craft was just a fun hobby to help deal with stress or make something cool for a friend or a loved one. It wasn’t something she wanted to do to get paid for. Even the bitty center had a lot of her stuff up or in use that she gave to the bitty’s that stayed there to make their stay so much more pleasant.

“Well everything is put away and built or installed but the wood table. Need Dad to help set that up or at least that's how I took the post-it note he left on the huge box it all was in” Stacy giggled. Looking at her phone she frowned “It is an hour past lunch, I’m sorry I should have been paying better attention to the time, you got to be pretty hungry Dust”. Stacy said apologetically, but at least on the bright side they had had a great time putting the Mess room together.

“it is ok i’ve gone far longer days even between having food” Dusty replied and was quite stunned to see the absolutely horrified look on Stacy’s face that quickly turned to raw anger. “They didn’t feed you for days…. GOD IF I COULD GET MY HANDS ON THEM……..I’D….I’D…. LOCK THEM IN CAGES AND LET THEM STARVE TO DEATH JUST FOR THAT!” Stacy raged her fist clenched and Dust could feel an overwhelming sense of justice just pouring from Stacy’s soul.

Dust ported to her shoulder and started patting her neck trying to get her to calm down. He wasn’t sure if in this state she would actively go looking for the one that had owned him prior. There was no way she could face that man and survive, and he wasn’t going to let her get hurt even of her own will. “it happen, it done, nothing you can do other than um make us some lunch?” he’d suggest to try to get her to focus off potentially hunting for his prior owner.

Stacy let out a held breath when Dust reminded her of the fact they had yet to have lunch. “Oh I’m sorry it totally slipped my mind I was just so angry over how you were treated. You deserved so much better than that and I’m going to make sure you get better than that or die trying”. Stacy promised but then frowned seeing the grimace on Dust’s face. “What is wrong?” she asked concern and worried laced in her voice.

“just try, no need for you to die trying, don't want to lose someone else” Dust said in a soft and pained voice. Stacy looked at him and gently picked him up going slow so he saw it coming and then kissed his boney cheek. “Alright no dying I’ll do my best to live up to that” she smirked and earned a weak chuckle from Dust.

“Alright let's go have some lunch and then we can get to work setting up your space in my room” she beamed at him before nuzzling him softly with her cheek. When she pulled him away she noticed his cheeks were tinted slightly purple. She did consider it odd that his cheeks turned purple since sansys got a blue tint when they blushed.

Once in the kitchen she looked over the food they had and realized with mom having been taken to jail that grocery shopping got skipped. Looked like she’d have to start doing it. She could stop on her way home from work probably Wednesday since Kelly, a girl in her math class, worked there and often complained how boring and quiet Wednesdays were at the grocery store where she worked. “Alright you're in for a treat today as we are going to have grilled cheese, and it's been so long since I've had grilled cheese” Stacy pouted at that fact.

Looking back now it seemed all her frustration or sadness was due to her mother trying to mold her into what she wanted or her mother not liking what she was doing or into. It was really sad that Stacy was finding happiness in the fact her mother was gone and it kinda made her feel like she was a bad person. Stacy’s body seemed to deflate as those thoughts went through her mind.

“hey what is with the sad face?” Dust would ask with a hint of concern in his voice. He was starting to worry she might have emotional issues with how she kept getting sad and then suddenly would be happy again. He’d heard about humans like that from other bitty’s how those humans needed to be constantly watched lest they harm themselves or attempt worse. Stacy was too kind to allow any of that to happen to her even if it was by her own hands.

“I was just thinking how much happier I have been this week other than worrying about you, now that my mother is gone… and that made me feel like I was a bad person” she frowned even more now that she had openly voiced what she had been thinking.

Dust shook his head and patted the back of her hand as he was currently on the counter as she had placed him so she could get stuff for lunch. “you are not a bad person kiddo, far far from it. you’re the kindest human I have ever met. and from all that you’ve told me and i’ve heard from your father muttering to himself she was a very selfish and horrible person. you have every right to feel happy that you're free of that misery.” He tried to reassure her. “trust me, i know bad humans,” he said absentmindedly.

Stacy looked at him and gave a faint smile “Thanks Dust your the best.” With that she bent over and kissed the top of his skull before getting to work on making two grilled cheese sandwiches. Once done she put each on separate plates. “Need to wait till it cools or you could burn yourself” she warned right before he went to grab a bite. 

When the food finally cooled Dust’s face lit up at the first taste and greedily ate the entire thing. Stacy watched how he ate and it was just like having breakfast as if he feared if he took too long someone would try to steal his food from him. It made her mad since that behavior could have only happened if they were either only giving them so much time to eat whatever they gave him. Or they were feeding a group and he had to worry about another bitty finishing quicker and then trying to take his or anothers food. But at the same time she was glad she was able to give him new experiences that he clearly enjoyed. It was almost like getting a bitty that just came from bitty corp which was completely owned by monsters. 

Just as she was about to clean up the doorbell rang and she noticed Dust seemed to freeze up for a second and start looking around as if he was going to be attacked. “Dammit” she thought to herself it was so clear he had been in a bitty ring and from the looks of things one of the worst kinds of ones. “Dust you’re safe, I’ll be right back gotta go see who is at the door”.

Dust let out a breath and looked at her and nodded. As she walked away he ported to the floor and followed just in case whoever was at the door was a threat. He would protect her even if it meant he dusted to do so. For someone as kind as Stacy needed a protector, to protect against the evils in the world.

Looking through the peephole Stacy was surprised to see what could only be described as a purple cousin IT from the Addams Family. Smiling, she opened the door, as she always enjoyed the company of monsters, often more than other humans there were a few exceptions to that rule.

“Hello how can I help you?”. Stacy asked with a cheerful smile on her face. The monster looked up or she assumed by the way the hair shifted in place. “Well that's a warm welcome, I’m Te’ka and I’m going around trying to get signatures for a petition to force the government to recognize that bitty’s are not pets and to be afforded the same rights as other monsters.” Te’ka explained in a chirpy sort of voice.

“That's wonderful and I fully agree, I actually work at the adoption center and clinic on main street. Sadly I don’t think my signature would count for you as I’m not of the age to vote. If you go there I am sure Miss Maggie who runs and owns the place would be more than glad to put up a copy of your petition in the store so bitty owners can sign it and help collect more signatures quicker.” Stacy suggested trying to help however she could. 

“Oh that's a wonderful idea, and actually your signature would count, since not only are we going after signatures of people that can vote now but also showing support from the younger generations, a way to say hey the next generation of voters are paying attention and won’t forget what you do now type deal”. 

Stacy grinned and took the offered pen and quickly signed her name. “Let me get you a glass of water with a straw, pretty sure your throat is going to end up dry and sore by the end of the day”. With that Stacy rushed to the kitchen totally running right past Dust who was looking the monster over. It was the first monster he had actually seen and he could just feel their good hearted nature rolling off them. Just as the monster noticed Dust, Stacy came back with a large glass of water with a long straw figuring it might be difficult for the monster with all that hair in the way to drink normally. She also handed Te’ka a bottle of water with a sports top on it. “Here you go” Stacy beamed.

The monster quickly drained the glass “Thank you so very much while not all humans are mean, I don’t think I’ve ever met one as kind as you are” Te’ka complimented. Causing Stacy to blush bashfully. Honestly Stacy didn’t think what she did was all that special, just what any decent person would do or at least should do.

“Well best of luck with signatures and when you get to the center let Miss Maggie know Stacy sent you. She’ll take good care of you”. With that she watched as Te’ka headed off to the other side of the street to start trying to get more signatures. Turning around she finally noticed Dust and chuckled “What trying to make sure I was safe?” she asked teasingly

“yes” came Dust’s reply much to Stacy’s shock. She wasn’t expecting him to already be developing protective feelings over her and it made her soul rejoice with happiness and acceptance. “Aww that’s sweet of you but, no offense if it had been a bad person not like you really could do much. I mean I know sansy types have gaster blasters, and bone spears but on a human they are not really effective other than causing minor wounds unless you got them in the eye. Plus I rather take my chances and not have you in harm's way.” she said tenderly.

Dust shook his head “maybe normal bitty’s but us fighting bitty’s we are a lot stronger than normal I could and WILL protect you” he stated before heading to the staircase. “i’ll wait for you in your… our room” he said.

Stacy watched him head up and she felt a bit of hurt inside knowing now for sure he was a bitty ring survivor. While he was correct compared to other bitty’s, a bitty that been in fighting rings for quite some time was substantially stronger but even they would need to hit a relatively weak point on the human body such as a major artery to cause any serious damage. Still it was sweet and greatly appreciated that he wanted to keep her safe. Stacy headed back to the kitchen to clean up the mess they had left from cooking and eating before heading to her and Dust’s room to get him all set up.


	11. Worthy of Love & A Space of His Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final part to Dust's first full day of being awake with Stacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes I know how typical sansy's are like with liking to nap. But with all that Dust has gone thru normal traits have been over written for the sake of survival.
> 
> Ok so a dear friend of mine wrote this as a gift to me. After reading dust bunny. It is canon as far as I'm concerned and might as well be considered as part of my bitty series if things work out right.
> 
> Living Nightmare  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499850
> 
> I'm pushing her to make it more than a one shot so please go read it

Once upstairs Stacy got a good look at her room and realized how much space she actually had. Plus the fact the closet could actually shut now and wasn’t filled with so much stuff she was able to easily find the bitty stuff she had been slowly collecting. Placing everything on the bed in a somewhat neat fashion, mostly due to Dust scolding her when she just started to randomly toss stuff on the bed. She realized he really wasn’t as lazy as a normal sansy should be which was odd. Granted there were always exceptions to the rule. Like cherub a cherry that oddly didn't have any anxiety issues and wasn’t prone to crying but still as sweet. The only reason he hadn’t been adopted out yet was because he hadn’t found the right human or monster yet and those were his words. He was waiting for someone special that needed him to be just the way he was to make their life brighter.

Looking at the way the room was set up the first thing Stacy did was pick up her night stand and put it in front of the window. She’d have to nail it to the wall since it was kinda wobbly. She frowned as she looked at its surface which was scratched up and even had deep grooves. Her mother had picked up at a second hand shop with the intent of having you resurface it and then sell it. Instead Stacy had just made use of the night stand. Then she got a huge grin that caught Dust’s attention. For some reason he had a bad feeling about that grin. Well not like a bad bad feeling but more like an uh-oh type feeling.

“stacy why are you grinning like that?” he would ask with just a hint of worry. He’d seen somewhat similar looks on the humans at the bitty rings but in Stacy’s case there wasn’t any wickedness or malice associated with her look. Which had him more worried because he had no clue what to expect. He watched as she picked up the table and started leaving the room with it. He quickly ported to her shoulder having regained some his magic from lunch as well as having found a stash of magic candy under Stacy’s bed which he munched on.

Stacy kept walking right into the room they had just got finished with and internally Dust groaned. He just had a sinking feeling it was going to have to be cleaned up a second time. Setting the night stand on its side on the rooms large table she looked around till she found the cabinet which was more like a dresser and pulled open a drawer label felt. She rummaged in it tossing pieces of felt behind her causing Dust to groan even more. Finally she pulled out a large green piece and walked over to the table.

“um Stacy, after all the work we did in here tell me you are not going to leave those on the floor and that drawer open” Dust asked. Though it came out more like a demand. Stacy looked over to him and her cheeks were blushing like she got caught with her hand in the cookie jar so to speak. “Ah…. nope take care of it right now”, she replied sheepishly causing Dust to rub his forehead with a groan.

Once picked up she grabbed the glue gun and some glue sticks and plugged it in. What was cool with the table was it had a built in surge protector that was redesigned so that there were 3 sockets on three sides of the table the power cord ran out the back side which was already plugged in.

Dust had no idea what she was up to but he did think the material she had placed on the table reminded him of grass when he looked down at it. Since well grass at his stature was more like what a jungle might be like for a human. He watched as she placed the night stand back down on its base on the floor and put the material over it. She grabbed a pair of heavy duty scissors and after lightly taping a corner to the corner of the night stand began to cut the material till she had a piece that was perfectly sized.

Stacy grabbed the glue gun and placed some glue in the same corner after carefully removing the tap and lined up the felt corner. Proceeding from there she ran the glue gun along one side of the night stand and quickly followed by pressing down on the felt making sure it was a tight fit. It took roughly an half an hour for her to fully glue the green felt to the table and she smiled at her work.

“Alright so I know it ain’t really but at least it gives you something similar to a grass yard when I place the bitty house down after we build it.” Stacy explained hoping that Dust would like it. Dust slid down her arm startling her for a moment before walking over on it and even took his shoes off to try it out that way. It felt so nice and soft to his bare boned feet. Turning he gave her a huge smile “tis nice”.

After putting the glue gun away and putting the scraps of felt in the scrap drawer Stacy picked up the night stand giving Dust a somewhat unsteady ride back to the room. Taking a few wood screws out of the tool box she angled them so she could screw the nightstand into the wall to keep it from being easily knocked over.

“Okay now we can put the house together. To be completely honest I am not sure what it's going to look like it was a promotional item from some company trying to push their products but for some reason Miss Maggie didn’t want to do business with them and gave it to me in case I ever picked up a stray bitty that needed a quick home”. She stated all this while she carefully opened the box and instantly frowned with what she saw. The house was more like a plastic model kit than a truly finished miniature home for a bitty. “UGH no wonder, this isn’t fit for any bitty unless they have absolutely no alternative for a bitty home. I mean I could see this being an option for people that need a bitty in their life but can’t afford a typical bitty home. I’ll give this back to Miss Maggie tomorrow when we go to my job. Maybe she can find someone that could truly benefit from having this so they can have a bitty in their life” Stacy mused despite showing her dislike for the plastic kit she saw before her.

“tis ok with me. I don’t need nothin special or fancy” Dust stated. Honestly he was just glad to have a home of his own at all and not living in a cage. Hell actually a well kept and lined cage would have been better than what he had been kept in.

“Nope that won’t do for my best little buddy in the entire world”. Stacy giggled and got that look again on her face and in her eyes. Dust groaned feeling another mess was about to be created. “So it looks like I need to call an Uber, better call Dad first to let him know I'm going to the bitty center. We are going to find you the perfect build it yourself home. I don't care for pre-built ones since then it's harder to customize it. I want this to be a one of a kind special just for you. Granted I need to make sure it's one with a bitty sized bath that works with hot and cold water, a sink, maybe a little refrigerator for bitty sized snacks to be stored. I know one model has a very small flat screen. I heard they used some kind of monster magic to make it miniaturized and working like it does but don’t know the details. Though I suspect that if they could teach bittys how to make things it would be possible for bittys to make miniature versions of just about anything that is human sized.” Stacy rambled on getting excited about getting Dust something really special just for him.

For his part Dust just didn’t understand. Kindness was one thing, but the fact that Stacy was getting all excited about building him what seemed like the ultimate bitty house. To be quite honest he was shocked and overwhelmed. It just seemed so over the top that if he hadn’t been feeling the pulses being given off from her soul he’d thought she was setting him up for a prank. But it seemed trying to make him happy and comfortable really brought joy to Stacy. And honestly he didn’t believe he deserved it not after the things he had done in the past, not after his brother.

Stacy looked down and then frowned seeing a depressed look on Dust’s face after she had finished texting her Dad and getting his OK before getting an Uber set up. “Hey what's wrong don’t you like the idea of having a nice house of your own Dust, I mean we don't have to if you don’t want to” she said with just a hint of sadness in her voice.

Dust shook his head and didn’t look up “tis not dat, tis i don’t deserve it…. I don’t deserve to be happy”. He stated in a self loathing tone. Before he knew it he was cupped in Stacy’s hands and brought up to face level with her. 

“Dust it’s okay all bitty’s deserve to be happy, while there maybe be some rather rough and aggressive bitty’s for sure there are no evil bitty’s at least I never met one, granted okay I guess there has to be logically speaking but you are not one of them. I know this because you want to protect me, bad and evil bitty’s would never want to protect anyone other than themselves. And most of all I could never ever LOVE someone that was evil” She reassured him or tried to.  
Dust shook his head “but you don’t know how much dust is on my hands, how much blood from small animals, how much pain and death i’ve caused I’m not WORTHY of being loved”. He sobbed out.

Stacy’s heart clenched in pain hearing his words, hearing his regret and pain. But nothing hurt more than hearing him say he wasn’t deserving of being loved. She quickly cuddled him to her chest and gently shushed him while rubbing his back with a finger. She had no words to reply to that, it had shocked her that badly that he felt that way. But what she couldn’t say verbally, her soul said for her. Nearly coming out of her body on its own surprising him feeling that close that he nearly could touch it. It wrapped its warmth, acceptance, and love around him nearly smothering with affection and telling him he was worthy.

It took nearly ten minutes to calm Dust down and now Stacy looked at him with a very serious look. “Now I don’t want to ever have to repeat this, I don’t care what you were forced to do, you did what you had to to survive and had no choice in the matter. So you are never to say you're not worth my love. Do I make myself clear?” Stacy asked. 

Dust looked at her and tried to reply but the words just wouldn’t come out so he just nodded his head. “Good now let's get your shoes back on and my jacket, our ride should be here any second now.” Stacy informed him.

Once ready the duo waited downstairs till a car pulled into the driveway with an Uber sign. Stepping outside she locked the house up and smiled getting into the back of the car. She was thankful it was a woman driver as she always got nervous when it was a male. Yes Uber did checks but people could pose as someone.

“So Bitty center on main street right?” came the man’s deep voice. He looked to be in his fifties at the very least. “Yep, I need to get a new bitty house for my best little buddy. Don’t mind him though he’s a bit shy. Only had him for a little bit and he’s a rescue from a bitty ring”. Stacy informed the man whose features darkened. “That makes me mad, people like that should be shot on sight” he said, his voice becoming gruffer. “EASY PAPA, YOU CAN’T HAVE YOUR BLOOD PRESSURE RISING TOO MUCH REMEMBER WHAT THE DOCTOR SAID ABOUT TRYING TO STAY CALM” came a small but powerful voice causing the man to nod and smile as a Papya came into view wearing an adorable floral sundress and a matching sun hat. Papya’s were a female version of the papy bitty'ss. “NOT ALL HUMANS ARE GOOD SADLY, BUT AT LEAST THIS ONE ENDED UP WITH A GOOD HUMAN.” she added giving a small little wave that had Stacy giggling.

“You're so cute, where did you get your clothing from? I know we don’t sell them at the center”. Stacy would ask as she tenderly rubbed the top of Dust’s skull. The Papya blushed and did a little curtsy before smiling big. “THANK YOU AND MY PAPA MADE IT” she said proudly of her human. “That's awesome you should totally talk to Miss Maggie, I bet she’d love to sell some of your designs” Stacy exclaimed excitedly.  
“Aww thanks sweetie but i’m not interested in selling them I make them out of love for princess here”. The Papya’s owner said as they pulled out the driveway “But I could print out the templates I designed and she could either give them with Papya’s she adopts out or sell them to interested individuals” he’d add.

The rest of the drive was filled with talk about bitty’s and general conversation both with the driver and his bitty. Stacy was about to say goodbye when he turned off the engine “Since I’m here I might as well talk to Miss Maggie about the templates right?” He smiled. Stacy grinned and nodded holding the door open for him.

Once inside she waved to Miss Maggie before heading to the bitty housing aisle. There were tons but she skipped over to the DIY section. Looking them over she found several in the price range her father was willing to let her spend. Honestly they cost less than actually adopting a bitty in the first place. Granted in her case she didn’t have to spend a dime given the circumstances and Miss Maggie often waived or reduced the adoption fee in circumstances such as Dust’s or when it was clearly obvious that no other human or monster would do for a given bitty, or if adopters were taking siblings so they wouldn’t be separated. God she loved working for a person like Miss Maggie.

Looking them over she grabbed several different house kits and set them on the ground standing them up so Dust could easily see them. “Alright I want you to tell me which one you like just the overall style and floor layouts as we can always re-stain or paint them so color shouldn't matter”.

Dusty waited till she placed him on the floor wanting to conserve his magic, they were outside the safety of their home and he wasn’t going to take any chances. It hit him he just thought of home as Stacy’s home. It was definitely something profound but before he could even analyze his thoughts he was interrupted.

“So Dust what do you think and you know if there are features on one of them you want I can probably build them myself. You saw all the small bits of wood I had and wood working tools.” Stacy said softly in an encouraging tone. It was enough to shake dust out of his thoughts.

Looking them over carefully he finally selected a two story house, Dust didn’t really know why but he liked the way it was laid out. “this one but I like how the one has like a floor surrounding the house on the outside with no walls.” Dust explained. Stacy smiled “that is called a wrap around deck and yeah I can pull that off”. She assured him with the sweetest of smiles. “When we get home we can start figuring out colors and such I have a lot to choose” she’d add.

Picking up the box and Dust who she placed on her shoulder she headed for the check out, waving to the various bitty’s who recognized her. She did notice when she went past the papy’s that Dust seemed to turn away from them and grip the worn red scarf that he had refused to let her wash or replace. Stacy knew there was a story behind it, a painful one and for now she wouldn’t question Dust about it and least not till he was doing better and she didn’t have to worry about any emotional trauma causing him to fall down.

Finally reaching the counter she waved to Lil Doc who seemed to be checking her various charts for all the bitty’s she had as patients. Smiling when Miss Maggie came out the back she pulled out the plastic house kit that she had been given, getting a look from Miss Maggie. “I can’t put Dust in this. He deserves better, but um I’m willing to build it and attempt to customize it mainly the flooring so it's more comfortable and perhaps we could give it to someone that really needs a bitty but can’t afford to buy a bitty house for them” Stacy explained getting a slight shake of the head from Miss Maggie “Swear you’re a saint reborn or a saint in the making…. The bitty saint”. Miss Maggie teased. “And I am impressed Mr. Rupert I’ve been trying for a while to get Mr. Rupert to share his dresses he makes for his bitty and you pull off getting him willing to share his templates. I can tell you a lot of female bittys are going to be grateful to you. I’m thinking of getting a hold of Miss Harper who you know oh so well and seeing if we can work out a way to combine selling the templates with some fabrics as sort of a kit and split the profits between the three of us.” Miss Maggie explained with a huge smile while she rang up the house that Dust had picked out.

Once she was done Stacy said goodbye to Miss Maggie and headed out surprised to find who she now knew as Mr. Rupert was waiting for her with a kind smile. “Figured you’d need a ride back home and this is free of charge. Your right Miss Maggie loved the idea, and I didn’t realize how many lady bitty’s out there had only very basic choices for clothing”. With that he opened that back door for her before taking her home. He waited till she was inside and had shut the door before turning his app back in wanting to make sure she got in safely.

~.~.~

It was half past midnight when the pair got finished putting the house together. Dust had picked out darker tones than Stacy had expected, yet the wood stain was a deep cherry red which somehow went well with the charcoal grey walls. The only thing not finished was the wrap around deck which Stacy hadn’t had time yet to design.

Looking at their finished work Stacy smiled big. They had had a lot of fun building the house and installing everything. Letting out a loud yawn Stacy gently picked Dust up and kissed his skull before nuzzling him lovingly causing his cheeks to a flushed purple. Setting him down on his front yard she planned on building him a small fence and a staircase that go to the floor so he wouldn’t have to always use his short cuts.

“Hey Dust” Stacy called out as he was staring at the ground cheeks still tinted purple. Looking up at her shyly, “yes stacy?” Dust asked. “Welcome Home”.


	12. Dreams of the Past Bring Truth to the Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month has past and life is good but as with most things it can't last and things buried in the past rise from the grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Forewarning this is a very angsty chapter. Writing it was difficult so please forgive me if its not on par with my usual standard of writing.  
> For those that don't know there is a related fic called Living Nightmare by moodykitsune. At some point the events of that story will meet up with this story closer to the end at least that is the plan. Here is the Url for that story. https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyKitsune/pseuds/MoodyKitsune
> 
> As always thank you for reading this story, your comments, and kudos. Really those are the only validation we writers get besides self validation. So again thank you.

One Month Later

Over a span of just one short month had resulted in a drastic improvement for the most part in Dust. He could use his magic more and more freely without becoming quickly tired. His bones were a bit thicker and not nearly as fragile as when Stacy had first found him. Thought Lil Doc was still concerned given his overall magic reserves were still quite low but at least out of the danger zone. Physically Dust had and was still making great strides.

Emotionally, mentally well that was another story. It could almost be said that the injuries he had suffered in those regards were far greater and severe than his physical injuries. He didn’t interact much with other bittys even at Miss Maggie’s center. Sudden movements especially from bitty’s if not forewarned would cause him to nearly instantly summon up bone daggers and spears. Constant nightmares or more specifically night terrors would often cause him to wake at night crying or screaming resulting in Stacy having to comfort him to get him to sleep again. But perhaps the most disturbing and most worry-some was the fact that any time a papy came in view or tried to approach Dust he’d teleport away and would often be found holding the dirty red scarf he kept with him. It was obvious to everyone that the scarf had to belong to his papy who more than likely dusted.

Even with a month period of time Dust hadn’t uttered a word about his past and any time anyone would as he’d either just go silent, teleport away, or change the subject. Stacy was really worried since she knew bitty’s, like monsters could easily fall even if “physically” they were healthy. Additionally no one could explain why his bones remained grey and the consensus was that it was just an odd mutation of sorts.

~.~.~

“Ugh!” Stacy let out as she sat at the dinner table studying while her father worked on dinner for the three of them. He little outburst caught her father’s attention and Dust’s. It was uncharacteristic of her to be frustrated or complain when she was studying or doing school work since none of it was that difficult for her.

“What’s the matter sweetie?” Richard asked looking up from the meal he was preparing. “Just irritated by James Watson he just won’t take a hint that I’m not interested in him in any way. Personally I really dislike him, he’s stuck up, definitely fits the dumb jock stereotype,so freaking entitled, and acts like every female should be getting on their knees for him… UGH!!!” Stacy let out in pure frustration.

Richard frowned and thought in silence as he finished preparing dinner not wanting to burn anything. “Do I need to go to the school and have a talk with the principal over the matter?” He asked not liking that it seemed his daughter was being harassed by a guy two years older than her. Being only sixteen and a senior in high school brought its own unique problems for Stacy. Actually once she started college in the fall she’d only need one year to get her associates degree in Bitty Studies due to dual enrollment. Richard really couldn’t be more proud of her academic achievements.

Stacy shook her head “No he hasn’t really done anything other than constantly hit on me and get in my way when I’m trying to get to one class or another. I’m just glad he isn’t in any of my classes.” She sighed and started clearing her books and laptop from the table so she could help her father put dinner on the table. “I got to admit having Dust with me helps, he’s got no issues telling James to go away in a manner that James actually understands”. Stacy giggled, earning a small smirk from Dust. She remembered the last time Dust got fed up with James and essentially told him that he was utterly beneath Stacy’s time given he had the intellectual capacity of a brain damaged rodent.

“Well if that changes I want to know right away, I ain’t going to let some punk think he can mess with my daughter and get away with it. You just remember what I’ve told you over the years to keep yourself safe” Richard would remind her as he placed the pot of mash potatoes on the table before going to get the roast.

“I will and I haven’t forgot.only use physical force if physical force is used on me and no threats other than threatening to report him” Stacy would say earning a smile from her father before he looked at Dust. “Now Dust there is something you need to remember DO NOT attack anyone unless they are physically attacking you or Stacy otherwise Stacy could get in really big trouble even potentially have you taken away or end up in jail” Richard explained with a firm tone that had Dust blinking.

Dust didn’t like that he had to wait to be attacked. His motto was attack first before his opponents could and thus keep them on the defensive. He hated reacting to an opponent's attacks; it was far better to have them have to react to yours. Dust gave a grumble of acknowledgement before focusing on his food.

After dinner Stacy resumed her studying and went over her notes, she had the week off from Miss Maggie’s center due to building upgrades being done to make the place nicer and safer for all the bittys. As well as some upgrades for the clinic part of the center. As much as Stacy loved working at the center a week break was nice. It would give her and Dust more time to just hang out as well as extra time to study. Looking up she noticed that Dust had a bored expression on his face despite watching the Tv in their room. Putting her books away she walked over and picked him up and nuzzled him.

“So how does playing super smash brothers sound to you?” Stacy asked, it was one of her favorite games. Dust looked up and grinned no longer easily embarrassed when receiving affection at least from Stacy. “oh so you wish to be humiliated once more by my combat skills are you?”Dust chuckled out in a mock tone of arrogance. Stacy raised an eyebrow attempting to frown but it still turned into a smile. “That’s it little buddy it's on now and bonds of friendship won’t save you from your defeat”. Stacy replied unable to help giggle it out which had Dust laughing with her before giving her cheek a hug.

Two hours later Stacy was sprawled on her back looking completely defeated. She grabbed a white piece of paper and held it in the air “I surrender, I surrender please have mercy upon me”. She called out in mock anguish before bursting out laughing. Dust just looked at her and shook his head grinning. “I warned you, and now you will have to serve me for the rest of your days to pay for your arrogance”. He replied in a solemn tone before a yawn escaped him.

Stacy giggled a bit before yawning herself. “Alright let's put things away, get our jammies on and get some rest. I do have that test tomorrow” she reminded him. Dust nodded using his magic to put his controller back up on the shelf before teleporting into his house to get his skully pj’s that Stacy had made for him; they were his favorite.

It wouldn’t even take ten minutes before they both were snuggled up together and asleep. Some time late in the night a foggy form seemed to come from Dust’s scarf and float its way not just to Stacy’s head but seemed to go inside her head. Almost at that moment Stacy’s current pleasant dream seemed to fade away being replaced by horrible images of Dust fighting other bittys and crowds of humans cheering on the fights. At times it was like a constant loop of Dust dusting one bitty after another and with each bitty dusted she could feel a pain that seemed to come from deep within Dust. The worst was when she saw him in a frenzied state and dusted one that was wearing a recognizable red scarf. Stacy screamed in this nightmare realm not realizing she was crying and screaming in her sleep.

A ghostly figure of a papys bitty seemed to float next to her screaming dream body. “IT WASN’T HIS FAULT NONE OF IT, REMEMBER THE STATE OF HIS SOUL YOUR OUR ONLY CHANCE”. The figure would tell her before she was snapped out of the nightmare and brought into conscious reality.

Stacy was soaked in sweat, tears streaming down her face. Richard had his arms around his daughter trying to comfort her while Dust now on her shoulder was nuzzling her neck, pure worry on the two’s face’s. 

Dust had tried for several minutes to wake Stacy beforehand as she kept whimpering and softly crying out. He could feel her pain, her fear, her grief. When he realized he couldn’t wake her he teleported to Richards room and in desperation dumped the glass of water on Richards nightstand on to him. Richard had woken with a start. “STACY NEEDS YOU” in a loudness of voice that Richard had never heard from Dust and rushed to Stacy’s side just as she screamed out. It took several moments of shaking her to get her to come to.

“Stacy, Stacy baby it's okay it's okay it's just a nightmare” Richard said trying to calm his distraught daughter, before mouthing a thank you to Dust who simply nodded. Stacy was whacked by a series of painful sobs and tears. “Baby…” Richard said softly as he rubbed her back and held her tight.

Richard ultimately just picked her up and carried her down to the kitchen leaving Dust to comfort her while he made her some hot coco. Handing her the mug he gave a soft smile before sitting down on the countertop next to her. “Stacy sweetie, you've never had a nightmare like this do you want to talk about it?” he’d ask.

Stacy slowly drank some of the coco, careful not to burn her lips or tongue on it, her body still shuttering here and there from her ordeal. She looked at her father then Dust one hand gently stroking his skull. She swallowed hard. “It was horrible, Dust was in a bitty arena and just, he was forced to kill bitty’s over and over and over. Even his own brother….” another sob tore threw her robbing her of the ability to speak any more.

Dust froze hearing her words, before his bones started to rattle. It was not possible for her to know that, he never said a word to anyone ever about his past. He was shook out of his thoughts by her voice. 

“Then like a ghost form of that same Papy said none of it was his fault that he had no choice in any of it”. Stacy Whimpered out before setting the mug down and picking Dust up and just snuggled him to her chest, tears streaming down her face.

“Easy it was just a dream probably due to having no real clue about Dust’s past and you being so worried about it, your subconscious just came up with an unfounded explanation is all”. Richard tried to reassure her. But froze when he heard Dust's slightly muffled voice.

“it's true I was the reigning champion of the bitty ring I was kept in. I had to keep winning or they’d dust my brother……”.

Stacy pulled Dust from her chest to look at him. Fear, pain, grief were all clearly written on his face. Richard's face was in clear shock while Stacy’s had a look of utter misery upon it. “i spent years in that ring, i can’t count how much dust is on my hands…. but, but the worst is they made me dust my brother”. Dust wailed out sobbing as his bones rattled his inner grief once more brought to the surface.

Anger and horror marred Richard’s face at what had been done to the bitty that his daughter loved so dearly. Realization of what dust was capable of hit Richard hard. He’d heard of stories that bitty’s that survived years in bitty rings became stronger than typical bittys, some unverified reports stated that they could become strong enough to harm or kill a human. Richard shook his head he couldn’t think that way about Dust, there was no way Dust was a danger to his daughter.

Stacy looked down at Dust's trembling sobbing figure as a new wave of tears rained down from her eyes. She pulled him to her face and nuzzled him lovingly. It was all she could do because she couldn’t get her voice to work. But no matter what she would never abandon Dust and if she could she would find a way to make those that had forced him through such horrible things face justice.

Stacy held Dust tight for the rest of the night. Neither able to speak or at least trust their voices to speak without breaking out into more painful sobs. Richard had managed to get Stacy to lay back in a recliner till she finally succumbed to an uneasy sleep. Placing a blanket over her and Dust, Richard laid on the couch. He knew she had an important test tomorrow but there was no way she was going to go to school after what she just went through. The last thought Richard had before he fell asleep on the couch was that he was definitely going to look into finding Dust a therapist, and if possible find those responsible and bring them to justice.


	13. Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is unlike any my other it deals with very heavy content specifically sexual assault. I will say that it is mild but it is an important event to cause another event to happen.
> 
> So more time has past and Dust has a panic attack at school. James just Doesn't get it but he WILL. And we find that there is much more to Dust than the average bitty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm on a creative streak so ya'll get 2 chapters in one day WOOT WOOT. And there is a lot more story yet to be written. I still have several things I want to happen in the story but there definitely be some fluffy chapters ahead at least after all this angst. Surprisingly writing this chapter filled me with rage. it is quite amazing the emotional reaction one can have when they are writing a story. To be honest I had to fight with my self to limit the extent of things.

True to his own words to himself, Richard had refused to let Stacy or Dust go to school the following morning. In addition he searched for a therapist that would work with bitty’s. It took a few weeks before Dust would talk to the therapist without Stacy pushing or prompting Dust to talk. Each session definitely took a toll on both Dust and Stacy but at the same time Richard could see a bit of improvement on Dust. He didn’t catch the forlorn looks or sadness in Dust’s eyes as often when Dust didn’t think anyone was looking. And he was actually starting to crack puns now and then, becoming more like a typical sansy. Life had pretty much gotten back to normal since that horrible night, yet despite how bad it was some good had come of it. The biggest thou was Dust wasn’t keeping everything bottled up as much and letting not only Stacy but Richard comfort him.

The school officials had started to before the incident had begun making noise about Stacy constantly bringing Dust to school. Thankful due to the therapist they had a legit medical reason for Dust’s constantly being with Stacy. Quite frankly he wasn’t a disruption in any of her classes and had actually learned to read just so he could contribute especially in Stacy’s ethics class. During tests he would sit at a teacher's desk typically with Stacy’s phone and either play a game or read one the many books that Stacy had access to digitally. Which nipped any chances of Stacy being accused of using Dust to cheat on tests as if she would.

~.~.~

So here they once more found themselves in the ethics class. “Alright everyone as you know we have been going over ethics in relation to bitty’s, and thanks to Stacy and Dust we have been given an opportunity on these discussions to get the viewpoint of an actual bitty. Today's discussion is about bitty fighting rings and the laws and such that are being used against them. Dust do you have…..”. Mr. Spellman stopped when he saw Dust began to shake and Stacy instantly cuddled him to her chest. He’d never seen Dust ever react to any topic in that manner before.

“Stacy, is something wrong, is Dust sick?. Mr. Spellman asked with true concern. All eyes were on the duo. Stacy’s head slowly rose wetness glistening in her eyes. After several long moments she finally spoke her voice shaky at best. “We are going to have to sit the discussion out Mr. Spellman….. Dust is currently receiving therapy to help deal with the trauma of spending years in a bitty fighting ring. I can say this that every person involved in a bitty ring should be put to death or at least thrown in a hole and left to rot”. Her words were filled with venom before getting up to leave the class. Even if she wasn’t allowed to leave the class she didn’t care she was leaving for Dust’s sake.

Mr. Spellman looked shocked but which shocked him more he couldn’t tell. Be it Dust’s tragic and horrible past, or the shear malice and hate in Stacy’s words. Quickly collecting himself “Stacy go ahead you two are definitely excused and if either you need someone to talk to I’ll be here for you both” he said getting a nod from Stacy before she departed.

Stacy headed to a part of the school that wasn’t typically in use at this time of day, basically the electives classrooms hallway. Taking Dust into the women's bathroom she just hugged him and whispered reassuring words and how much she loved him and glad he survived. After a bit he stopped shaking and crying. Looking up at her he gave a brave smile. “thanks kiddo i needed that, um mind giving me a few minutes alone to wash myself up?” Dust asked.

Stacy smiled and kissed the top of his skull before setting him down on a sink “Nothing to thank me for, and of course I’ll wait just outside the bathroom, we need to go back at end of class I left my book bag” she’d mention. Dust nodded and watched as she walked out of sight before letting out a heavy breath. “so much for making progress i think i’ve gotten worse. at least i could hear the word fighting ring without having a damn panic attack” he sighed with a bit of self loathing. But a smile slightly crept onto his face thinking about how Stacy was instantly there to comfort him when he needed her. Honestly other than being made to dust his brother he’d relive all those hellish years again if it meant being with Stacy in the end.

Stacy had waited several minutes and when she still heard complete silence she decided to check on Dust just to be safe. No sooner had she turned to walk in then something grabbed her arm and yanked her back out. She collided into someone with their hand on her left breast and then lips were hard pressed against her own. Reacting on instinct she shoved her hands forward pushing the unwanted person away from her. Her hand struck out and a resounding smack of flesh striking flesh could be heard as her hand slapped James across the face.

Stacy spat several times trying to get the disgusting taste of his mouth off her own. No sooner did she look up and see his face filled with rage before she was slammed hard against the brick wall. “YOU FUCKING BITCH, YOU THINK YOUR SO MUCH BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE. WELL I’M GOING TEACH YOU A BITCHES PLACE!” James raged out as one hand kept her hands pinned above her and the other started tearing at her panties under her skirt.

Stacy bit back the pain as his nails scratched her inner thighs even while she tried in vain to get her hands free, or to get a good kick in. Without thinking she screamed “DUST!!!!”. The air suddenly felt filled with a heavy almost static feeling and then James yelled in pain releasing her. The stench of burned flesh permeated the air around her. She caught a glimpse of James' hands and both had several small scorch marks on them.

“THE FUCK WAS THAT!” James yelled only to have the handle of a plunger slam into his ribs like a baseball player was swinging a baseball bat. “WHO THE FUCK DID THAT YOUR DEAD MEAT!” James threatened despite a groan of pain coming from him from the impact.

“buddy you are in for a real  **BAD TIME** ”. Dust’s voice said but it was lower and full of menace. Stacy looked around but couldn’t see him till she looked up seeing him hanging from under a security camera. His right eye was blazing with a purple flame and his typical grin was replaced with nearly a sadistic smile. Suddenly tons of small bone spears flew at James peppering his body causing him to cry out in pain.

“YOU BITCH I’M GOING TO KILL THAT LITTLE SHIT AND THEN TURN YOU INTO MY PERSON SLUT!” James threatened as he grabbed the plunger taking a swing at Stacy as he passed her. It never connected as his body was lifted and slammed brutally into a nearby wall. Stacy was shocked, bitty’s were normally not able to have enough power to throw an adult human around like that but she didn’t have time to dwell on that. Scrambling she grabbed Dust and took off running tears in her eyes. When she collided with Vice-Principal Watts who seemed to have a grudge against Stacy ever since she had started to bring Dust to school.

“What is going on here Stacy?” Ms. Watts demanded. Stacy didn’t even get a chance to reply before James yelled from behind her “She had her bitty attack me” James accused. Ms. Watts looked at Stacy with malice and made to grab Dust from her hand. But Stacy quickly stepped back in time. “Give him to me Miss Reinfold and we are going to the office” Ms. watts stated forcefully.

“NO! Dust was protecting me, he tried to RAPE ME” Stacy screamed before bursting out into tears. Ms. Watts scoff as if deciding Stacy was lying. She went to pull Stacy up when Stacy was suddenly surrounded by a wall of purple bones nearly as tall as Stacy herself if she was standing up.

Dust was now on Stacy’s head, his eye still blazing a look of utter contempt on his skull. “lady I don’t know what your deal is but if you think I am going to let that piece of shit get Stacy in trouble you gots n’other thang comin. why don’t you call security and have them look at the security tapes because we ain’t moving till dat fucker is either dead or in cuffs…. preferably DEAD” Dust warned.

Ms. Watts took a step back, fear clearly gripping her. Looking at the bones, Dust, then James she swallowed and pulled out her phone calling security. A few minutes later security was in the hallway and the school's Police Liaison was with them having been stopping by to pick up truancy reports.

“Officer Michtizen I need you to arrest this student and her bitty for assaulting….” Ms. Watts stopped when the officer and security walked right past her and grabbed James pinning him against a wall before cuffing him.

“OFFICER MICHTIZEN I called security to deal with Miss Reinfold not Mr. Watson he’s the victim” She stated exasperated. The officer and the security team all looked at her like she was a damn idiot. One of them walked up to the bone wall and looked at the very agitated Dust. “Hey little dude um mind removing these so we can take Stacy to the nurse office. Want to make sure she didn’t get her head banged too hard when he pinned her against a wall”. Dust blinked and the purple flame in his eye faded as did the bones protecting Stacy. 

Seeing a chance Ms. Watts went to grab dust only to have Stacy’s hand shoot up and grip her wrist in a firm grip. “Don’t you fucking touch Dust” Stacys words were low and carried an unspoken promise.

“OFFICER SHE IS ASSAULTING ME!” Ms. Watts screamed out. Michitzen walked up and gently placed his hand on Stacy “Let her go and don’t worry ain’t no one going be taking your bitty anywhere I promise”. He said looking Ms. Watts dead in the eyes before helping Stacy up and then turned to James. “Your under arrest for assault and battery, sexual assault, and attempted rape” he grabbed James shoulder and started to march him in front of the group while two of the security guards walked with Stacy. 

The group split up with Stacy and Dust being led to the nurse's office. Dust was trying to comfort Stacy while nibbling on some monster candy one the guards had given him noticing that Dust looked fatigued. Dust tried to give it to Stacy but they shook their head. “I know it sucks but we need Nurse Mallory to check Stacy over and document any and all her injuries.

~.~.~

Within an hour Richard was at the school understandably pissed off. He was pissed off even more when Ms. Watts tried to explain it was just a bit of a misunderstanding and Stacy was completely fine and that Stacy and Dust had just overreacted to a prank.

“OVERREACTED my ass. All your doing is trying to protect is your Nephew from the consequences that he so clearly deserves. I promise you Ms. Watts that not only will I push for James to get maximum sentencing like the pervert he deserves, but I will be personally suing you and the school to have you removed for the additional trauma you have inflicted on my daughter. When I get done with you, you won’t be able to find even a tutoring position to work in this country.” Richard nearly roared at her. After having heard everything from Stacy and Dust as well as gotten the nurse’s report on his daughter’s injuries.

Finally after a bit Stacy was cleared to go and both Stacy and Dust watched as the police car drove James away from inside the office. Already there were news crews waiting outside as security kept them from entering the building. “Hey if you give me your keys tell me where you parked I’ll bring your car around back and you can take her out that way avoid the vultures out there”. Mr. Mattias head of security offered. Richard nodded handing him the keys and where he had parked.

Helping Stacy up Richard held her tight. “Come on kiddo let's head home” he said in a weak voice, finding that his child had been assaulted in such a way had robbed him of his normal demeanor. Once home Stacy laid on the couch and soon fell asleep having always been a bit of a lightweight when it came to any kind of pain killer even over the counter stuff like she had been given. Walking over Richard put his hand out to Dust who grimly walked on it and was carried to the kitchen and placed on the counter.

“Dust I abhor violence as you well know” Richard stated in a gruff voice his nerves clearly on edge. Dust looked down; he was just waiting for it, for Richard to tell Dust to disappear that he was too dangerous to be around Stacy. Dust felt nearly a strangling tightness in his rib cage. “But I am so, so thankful that you were able to protect Stacy. Whatever happened to you, what you went through, as horrible as it was, I am grateful because you were able to keep her safe. And I promise you that come hell or high water I will always have your back. I owe you more than my life because Stacy is the brightest part of my life” Richard stated tears flowing from his eyes.

Dust was stunned beyond belief, he honestly didn’t expect that, he almost couldn’t believe that. Yet he knew it was because of Richards love for Stacy that Stacy was the kind human she was. “that makes two of us richard, stacy is the only light i have in this world anymore, and it will be over my dust that anything ever happens to her. you have my word on that” Dust finally responded getting a look of deep understanding from Richard.

This would be just the tip of the ordeal Stacy and her father would have to endure as the legal process dealt with the attack on her and Dust’s reaction to it.


	14. Halloween Fun, and a Sick Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Dust gets to experience his first Halloween first proper one that didn't involve dressing up before a bitty fight that is. He ends up potentially saving the lives of several children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I struggled near the end with this chapter so please excuse me if it doesn't flow as well. As I've stated I don't know how long this story will go but I am hoping for over 20 chapters at the very least. I know what the finale is and I am pushing back on even setting up the plot for it. Even at now 14 chapters well realistically 13 given one chapter was just a picture part of me feels like the story is moving to fast or is being rushed. SO with that said if people would like to share potential mini plot idea's or even fluff concepts I can promise I will take them with consideration. If i happen to use someones suggestion I will be giving a shout out. Thanks for sticking with me so far.

The ordeal of the attempted rape was over relatively quickly given all the evidence that couldn’t be denied despite James defense trying to say it was a misunderstanding and that the real criminal was Dust for his unwarranted assault on James. Suffice to say the jury didn’t buy it and James wound up being found guilty on every charge. He’d be spending at least the next 20 to 30 years in prison before parole would even be considered an option. The trial finished a few days before Halloween and Stacy was so looking forward to taking Dust out trick or treating. 

Stacy had volunteered to help chaperone kids from the local Boys & Girls club whose parents couldn’t get the time off to take them themselves. In addition Miss Maggie was holding a Halloween party and trick or treat even for special needs children before the normal Halloween events began, which Stacy was so looking forward to. It was a tradition and it often ended up resulting in the next several weeks later of several bittys getting adopted. Bittys who had a close bond to their caretakers or charges often were a blessing for special needs children. And to date Miss Maggie had never had a bitty returned that went home with a special needs child.

Stacy and Dust had spent the weekend helping Miss Maggie and the bitty’s at the center decorate and prepare the center for the party. The fell bitty’s had been given a stern lecture about not swearing or biting any of the children. After seeing a few videos about special needs children there wasn’t a single bitty that could even think of making one frown much less cry. Yes some of the fells were utter and unabashed assholes, but they were nowhere near that kind of level of being an asshole.

The more loud bittys had to be given a lecture about not being too loud despite being excited as some of the children would be extremely sensitive to noise and it could set off an episode. Despite that it was clear that all the bittys were looking forward to the event. Making their own little costumes from material that Stacy had brought in and several community members or bitty owners had come in to help sew the costumes up for those that were having trouble. Surprisingly for once they didn’t have to worry about any returned bittys or abused bittys as all of them had recently been adopted or taken to better care facilities.

~.~.~

Stacy flitted around the center doing a last minute check on everything before the children’s party started and in roughly thirty minutes she could already see vehicles pulling up on the street and parking in the parking lot. She couldn’t help laughing at all the wonderful costumes all the bittys had put together. In her case Stacy had put together a devilish costume. She had gotten herself a giant pink bunny onesie and then painted her face up to look like a grey skeleton. Suffice to say Dust was a bit annoyed with her choice of costume but he had to admit she looked adorable in it. Granted he was not pleased at all that she had practically begged him to wear the bunny onesie she first had him in. But after seeing the picture she took of the two of them looking more or less like big and little twins well, he was going to put a copy of that picture in his house.

Looking over Miss Maggie was dressed as a fairy godmother it was going to be a great party. One of the bitty’s turned on the happy Halloween music and another adjusted the lights a bit just as the front door opened and parents with their children walked in. “Welcome Welcome one and all to Bitty Halloween”. Came Miss Maggie’s voice in a sing song melody and a great big smile. A chorus of welcomes and happy Halloween's came from all the bittys.The smiles on the children were blinding to say the least and their parents well theirs weren’t far from blinding. 

As the event went on the laughter of bittys and children filled the air. Moments like this were what filled Stacy with so much joy and hope it truly was a beautiful thing in her eyes and her heart. She turned when she heard a sound of something dropping and things scattering to the floor and saw the dismay on the face of a little girl who clearly had down syndrome. Then a look of shock as a Lil bro in a fuzzy bathrobe and a blue berry wearing a flash costume popped in front of him. “Don’t worry sweetie we got this” the Lil bro stated. “Yes the Magnificent Flash and his lazy slow poke brother will help you.” With that the Lil bro lifted the nearly empty bag used to hold the child’s treats open while blue raced around collecting the fallen candy putting it all in the bag. Then together they made the bag float up to the child who was laughing and giggling. Her parents looked enthralled with the pair and Stacy could hear the mother asking if perhaps they’d like to come home with them and be their daughters best friends. A tear of joy escaped Stacy’s eye just as Dust looked up with a big grin on his face.

By the end of the event well over two dozen bitty’s had been adopted on the spot and more would probably be adopted out in the next few weeks. Everyone had a grand time and even those that didn’t get adopted had still got to experience pure love from the children. It was definitely a blessing for both the children and the bitty’s. 

Next weekend a group of them would be going to the local children's hospital to do a reverse trick or treat with bittys visiting each child while in costume and giving them candy and entertaining them. Stacy was hoping that event would go well especially since Bounce had come up with the idea and the hospital staff had absolutely loved the idea. Bounce would actually be getting an honorary doctoral degree for all his work and effort at the children’s hospital. Several board members from hospitals all over were starting to come and see Bounce’s work and the effect it had on the children. Honestly for Stacy she believed that bitty’s were the best thing that had happened to the world in a long time. 

As the last of the party goers left Miss Maggie turned off the open sign. “I’m sorry to say that I am all out of candy, my precious lil one’s” she would announce. Getting several sounds of disappointment but several more calling out that it was a very small price to pay to bring joy to the children. Stacy looked at Dust and they grinned at each other as Stacy went to her back pack which was stuffed full of small packets labeled based on bitty types. “Well Miss Maggie might have ran out but I haven’t”. Stacy said pure giggles. She had already passed out the little bags to the ones that had been adopted so they’d get one last gift from her.

Several blues ran up in their costumes looking with curiosity “MISS STACY WHAT DO YOU MEAN?” one asked. Dust ported to the floor in front of them. “what she means is that we have a little bag of candy for each and everyone one of you. so give us a little bit of time to sort them and then you can all come and get a bag. we have taco flavored candies, and ketchup flavored candies, honey, and all kinds of different candies. so happy Halloween everyone.” Dust would announce never realizing how good it would feel to make so many happy; to receive so many smiles from his fellow bittys he could feel his soul filling with joy and warmth. Once everything was sorted Stacy and Dust left managing it up to Miss Maggie as they had to leave to make it to the meet up for the trick or treat roll call at the Boys and Girls club.

~.~.~

“Alright everyone gather up the kids will be arriving soon. Each of you volunteers has been given a checklist with 6 names. Once you have gotten your groups together we will be putting colored glow bands on them, these MUST be worn on the outside of their costumes around one the wrists. It will help make keeping a visual when it gets dark easier. Each group will get dropped off at a different point in the neighborhoods we are going to. The bus drivers will be handing you the address of the meet up location once you're done. Everyone needs to return by no later than eight thirty”. Came the feminine voice of the Boys and Girls club director.

It wasn’t long till Stacy had her little group together and they were out trick or treating. She was having a blast going with the kids despite noticing some the volunteers just standing at the sidewalk waiting for their groups. Might have been less exhausting but then Dust wouldn’t have been able to get the experience of trick or treating. Stacy could tell he was having a great time. 

The group was walking away from a rather run down house that had a man who made Stacy feel uneasy with how he looked at her. One the girls in her group grabbed what seemed to be a homemade lollipop they had just got from the house and was about to pop it in her mouth when suddenly a streak of purple cut the stick causing the candy portion to fall and shatter. “DUST!?” Stacy yelled out confused as all the kids just looked and the one looked like she was going to cry.

Dust went up to the shattered pieces and seemed to sniff it before a growl tore from him. He ported and a few moments later he had all the lollipops from the house. Looking at Stacy “call the cops these things are drugged I know that smell it's the same smell of the stuff used on me”. Dust growled again and looked at the house as if he was going to bust into the place. Just as Stacy pulled her phone a cop cruiser was passing by and Stacy waved them down out of sight from the house.

“What can I do for you ma’am?” the officer asked. Stacy quickly explained the situation and the officer got a really dark look before calling it in. Within five minutes a K9 patrol unit arrived.The officer took the lollipops and placed them on the pavement and waited. Sure enough the dog locked on to them giving the signal. It only took ten minutes for the house to be surrounded as other officers went around the neighborhood to try to collect as many of the lollipops as they could.

Stacy watched as the man was brought out of his house in cuffs as were several other unsavory individuals. Then watched as the officers were bringing out bottles of chemicals and baggies of pills. Looking at the time Stacy jumped as it was eight twenty. They’d never make it in time so she called the director.

“This is Director Samantha Collins, how can I help you?” Came the voice on the other end. “Hey Samantha this is Stacy of group eight we are going to be late to the meet up location. There was an incident….”. Stacy would go on to explain the situation. “Seriously that scumbag. Okay stay there I’ll call the driver and have him directly pick you all up. Good job to you and your bitty, I’ll send an alert to all the volunteers to take those lollipops if they find any and we will collect them to have the police take them.

By the time Police got done with Dust and Stacy it was nearly midnight. They had a lot of questions but the one that hadn’t been answered was how Dust knew the smell of that particular drug. All Stacy would say on the matter was for them to call his therapist, that she wasn’t going to put him through going over it again.

Yawning Stacy locked the door as they came in. Dust looked like he was going to fall right off her shoulder with how tired he was. “Ya know you did really good Dust you protected a lot of kids tonight. As horrible as what happened in your past… some real good came out of it and I know your bro would have been proud of you”. Stacy would say softly before kissing the top of his skull. Dust looked up with a small smile, a slight blush and nodded. “lets get these off and go to bed, thank goodness Halloween is only once a year” Dust yawned out sleepily.

Stacy just giggled as they walked into her room and within the hour both were cuddled up and out cold. Neither were aware when the mist form appeared and gently placed what seemed like a ghostly bone hand on Dust “YOU DID VERY GOOD”.


	15. Domestic days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look of what day to day life is basically like for Dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOT finally got my computer up and running. And then hit writers block so I scraped what i had already worked on. And came up with this. Its a bit shorter than my typical chapter and apologize but i really wanted to get something out to all of you for waiting so long. I hope you enjoy this bit of looking at how Dust's life has been. Next chapter is going be his first thanksgiving if plans go write followed by Christmas. Essentially i need some time lapse and while i could just fast forward several months I figured this would be the best way to do it.
> 
> ALSO THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR ALL THE KUDOS. 47 that is the most any thing i've written has gotten. and ive seen the number of hits jump from under 400 to currently 659. To think that many people have at least taken a look at what i have written means a lot to me. So Thank you each and every one you for reading my story.

Time went by for Dust; he was living a life that he had often dreamed of but didn’t think was possible. The only shadow that fell over his seeming idyllic life was the fact that his brother couldn’t be there to enjoy it as well. Life had become pretty routine. He’d wake around six in the morning Monday through Friday, always curled up and nestled against Stacy. He only used the bed in his house for naps. He really didn’t see why Stacy had to go to the school. She was smarter than her teachers and already knew everything. To him it just seemed like a stupid thing to hold her back from learning more advanced things. Humans just were weird with their rules and laws at times. 

But what really bothered him was how some of the girls would make unpleasant comments about Stacy. There was one that it at times took all he had not to just summon his blasters on her. She was always making some mean spirited remark in just loud enough whisper that he knew Stacy could hear it. Hell he could see how it would make her soul seem to shrink in on itself momentarily. Every time he could feel rage pour through him he wanted to make it stop. Yet with his limited options he knew those would only cause Stacy trouble and out of all the living beings in existence SHE was the last being he’d ever willingly cause trouble for outside harmless pranks.He loved hearing her giggle or smile at his puns and pranks.

He couldn’t understand how she could be so kind even to that BITCH in school, she never said a mean word back, yet she also didn’t report it and that worried him. He worried she’d keep it bottled up and it would eventually eat away at her kindness and he’d sooner dust.

Actually it really seemed like she had no friends in school. Stacy would talk to people but it was like there was this invisible barrier between her and everyone. Those in her grade it was like she was just some little kid that other than the boys trying to find a way between her legs they wanted nothing to do with her. Well save help with homework and she’d help every time even when just an hour ago they’d make fun of her.

On the other hand those her own age avoided her, well perhaps avoiding was the wrong choice of wording. No it was more like they didn’t know how to interact with her. Granted academically they couldn’t keep up with her. And her drive and passion seemed to put most off. Occasionally someone would ask her about homework in one class or another mistaking her for someone in one of their classes or a friend's class. 

He finally decided to ask her one day as he was worried that she was actually keeping how it felt all to herself. Stacy had chuckled and shook her head. While yes at times she was sad that she didn't have a gal pal, or some guy interested in her rather than just getting answers to homework or between her legs. She wasn’t lonely; she had him, she had Miss Maggie, and the bittys at the center and even her father. Stacy’s view was she would have a social life once she got into college after she finished college. She constantly amazed him there was truly no soul like hers in all the world.

As for the classes honestly he slept through most of them, well specifically he slept through English which just bored him and he saw no point in needing to know one type of sentence from another or if a word was a noun or a verb. Ultimately did it really truly matter, did knowing that change anything or made things better, and human history frankly it was filled with so much violence and horrors that it sickened him. It seemed humans only seemed to remember and record the horrible things in his opinion. Yes some good would eventually at least most the time come from it but still he didn’t understand not recording more of the good things that happened, like who ever created ketchup, well he had to be fair they did record such things but it seemed they only had to learn about the horrible parts of their history.

There were some classes that he would stay awake for and even at times participate in. Math was the one that he didn’t really participate in given how it was structured but the teacher had enjoyed Dust’s desire to learn and gave him his own much more advanced work to complete and even gave him tests. But when she had the students do complex group problems well he helped make Stacy shine, often leading Stacy and those she was grouped with to the answers without giving them to them outright.

Science class at least when it came to when they were studying physics and such it was often difficult for Stacy to keep Dust contained much to not only the class’s amusement but also the teachers. And quite often with the use of Dust’s magic to help set things up the teacher was able to pull off some otherwise. The teacher had even gotten Dust a little lab coat and a clip board which had made Stacy damn near squeal in delight as well the rest of the female students.

Finally despite his utter love for science Dust found that the ethics class was probably in his opinion the most important class for students to take. Mr. Spellman didn’t just go with the typical old philosophy discussions but delved deep into moral gray zones helping broaden each students understanding of not just their own sense of ethics but how the world's ethics mixed and clashed with one and others. There had been quite a change in how many of them were looking at bitty’s like himself. So many just saw them as pets but seeing how Dust was left most if not all deeply questioning that concept and a few found it out right degrading and disgusting.

After school was over Dust and Stacy would stop off at home to get her homework done and get a quick bite… Well more Dust would eat and take a nap till Stacy finished usually taking an hour before washing up and heading to the center. 

Being at the center was a mixed bag for Dust. On one hand it was nice being around other bitty’s on the other his self loathing seemed to rear its head more easily especially if he was confronted by a pappy type bitty, Dust would just seem to shut down and close in on himself. But he was getting better, at least now he could interact with them, and they did help him keep his brother's memory alive. After observing potential adopters for the various bitty’s and he had organized the sansy bittys to check over the potential adopters. Most but not all sansy’s had the ability to see the core of a person’s intent. Thus they worked to protect the other bitty’s.

Dust wouldn’t really do much more but interact with the other bitty’s more at the insistence of Stacy while she worked as well as a recommendation from Dust’s therapist. It really surprised Dust that despite the other bitty’s innately knowing why he was grey they seemed to go out their way to make him feel welcome. In some small ways he was becoming more like the sansy he once was before the fighting rings. He was laughing more, engaged in more word play much to the papy's types protests.   
  


He did have one specific duty given to him by Miss Maggie other than taking care of Stacy. Helping with new rescues especially ones from fighting rings. At first he wanted nothing to do with them. But over time he found that it helped him deal with his own demons and a sense of pride developed in Dust when he was able to help other ring survivors. Dust had found that without meaning to without trying to, hell even trying not to he had made friends; humans, monsters, and other bittys or at least he was starting to. They’d get home around nine at night and have dinner with richard. Stacy would shower and then they’d head to bed by ten and repeat it all over again.

Now the weekends, the weekends were spent lazing about the house, watching Tv, maybe playing a video game or helping Stacy with questions about bitty’s from a bitty’s perspective. There was also a model for Stacy who had taken up making bitty clothing herself, as well as furniture and working on making her own bitty home designs to be given away for those who couldn’t afford to buy them for their bitty’s. 

If asked about what his life was like Dust’s reply would be “almost perfect it was just missing one thing… one being”.


	16. Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter of the holidays for Dust and Stacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok SO.... This chapter has been a super struggle like multiple rewrites because either it seemed to just go in circles, seemed stupid at least to me, went to far into what i have planned for the plot. Which ultimately lead me to getting unmotivated about writing for a while. Like it was a giant wall that I just couldn't get past. So I finally got this chapter out and its quite short for me. BUT it allows me to move forward so guess that's what really matters. Hopefully now I can get chapters out a bit more frequently and for those who have been waiting I apologize for the delay and how lacking this chapter may be for you.

The holidays had come and went over the past two to three months. It was a series of new experiences for Dust. Given how his life was in the past he had no clue about what the holidays were really about as in the rings all they meant were gimmick fights in costumes. One particular one made him shutter remembering it when he faced a bloodberry dressed as the Santa Claws. So to say that his initial feelings about certain aspects of the holidays were negative would be a bit of an understatement.

Thanksgiving had been an interesting holiday and one that Dust had quite enjoyed. Richard, Stacy and himself went on a twelve hour drive to Richard’s grandmother’s house, where his side of the family at least part of it always gathered for the holidays. Stacy had seemed to be super excited despite the length of the trip and Dust just couldn’t figure out why. It didn't help that Stacy wasn’t cluing Dust in at all and was basically teasing him with the “I know something you don’t know” type attitude. Still he couldn’t be mad at her not with what he was feeling from her soul. The pure joy and warmth, it was like her soul had covered him in a bubble of those emotions to the point that he easily fell and stayed asleep, compared to how he typically woke even from naps due to nightmares or more accurately for him Night Terrors..

  
  


He’d gotten to meet several of Richard’s family from his grandmother and several aunts, to some of his nieces and nephews. For the most part Richard's family was warm and loving and had accepted Dust without a moment's hesitation. A few of the younger members of the family had bitty’s of their own. The interactions weren’t the best but weren’t the worse. Dust couldn't blame them he knew he had a high LvL and most bittys could sense it to a degree thou sansys like him could get more specific, luckily there hadn’t been any of them. The entire time had been extremely enjoyable especially during the thanksgiving fest. Normally Stacy kept him on a more or less well balanced diet with acceptable proportions lest he turn into a fat sansy. Yep skeleton bitty’s could get fat, though they didn’t suffer from the same health issues as humans, it tended to just make them sleep more and be even more lazy. At least Stacy kept herself to the same eating practices she held him to so he couldn't complain too much. 

To say he was surprised when she told him at thanksgiving dinner to get as much food as he wanted and whatever he wanted was quite a shock. Such that he actually looked at her skeptically which made her giggle. “It’s simple, thanksgiving is a time for family, a time to remember the things you're thankful for, and to eat as much as you wanted of great tasting food” Stacy had explained.

The only negative had been due to a distant cousin. Dust thought it was odd that she seemed to be specifically avoiding one member of the family who seemed around her age maybe a little bit older. It wasn’t till he was walking around the massive house which he had been given free roam other than the bedrooms that he heard Stacy’s distressed voice.

“Fuck off Roger it ain’t ever going to happen, your a sleazy asshole”. “Oh don’t be that way Stacy you know you're my favorite  _ cousin  _ and it's not like we are related in any way by blood” came Rodger’s voice right after. NOPE Dust didn’t like this one damn bit especially the way Rodger said cousin it felt creepy. Taking a moment to pinpoint where Stacy’s soul was he teleported onto her shoulder and then summoned a wall of bones between Stacy and Rodger.

Rodger jumped back from the sudden wall of very sharp bones pointed at him, his eyes wide and with shock. “now you listen here pal.... i;m a going to only say this once, you touch her in a way she don’t like, you make her feel uncomfortable with your words, it’ll be the last thing you do in this world” Dust would say his magic blazing from his socket. Stacy could feel the rage coming from Dust’s soul and gently rubbed his skull trying to comfort him purely on instinct. 

Rodger looked at the sharp bones with one nearly pressed against his neck before the bones vanished. Stacy turned around to walk away when Rodger started to speak “YOU CAN’T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, JUST YOU WAIT! BEFORE THE NEW YEAR I’LL HAVE THAT LITTLE SHIT PUT DOWN!” he screamed at them.

Dust felt something come from Stacy’s soul, something he had felt plenty of times but not like this he’d never felt her Determination like this before. Without a single word or sign of warning Stacy spun with all she had as her fist collided into Rodgers face sending him sprawling to the ground a few feet from him. Her eyes narrowed on him “You even attempt anything like that, and before they get anywhere near Dust, he’ll get to you first” she stated her tone was like that of the cold of death.

The rest of the holiday went by without any further incident other than the fact Rodger found any and every excuse to limit his time around Stacy and practically flinched whenever Dust looked his way.

Christmas was much the same going to Richard’s Grandmother’s for the holiday. Though it seemed rather surprising to everyone that Rodger was busy and would be unable to make it. Stacy and Dust just looked at each other with smirks upon receiving that bit of news.   


Stacy had taken the time to explain that Christmas was both a religious holiday and not a religious holiday. There were many that celebrated Christmas despite not being of the religious faith the holiday had sprung from. Also that the holiday had changed over the years from its original form to what it had become. For many the Holiday was more about Family, and spending time with one and other, as well as giving gifts to loved ones. She had explained that the best present one could received was the look of joy on the face of a loved one when they open a gift they got from you.

Stacy delighted in sharing all the things about Christmas that she loved, the carols, the TV specials, the food, the decorations and seeing Christmas lights at parks; But most of all a chance to spoil Dust. Dust had the largest pile of presents which had everyone laughing since he was one of the smallest members of the family there. Apparently after meeting Dust, several of Richard’s family had ended up adopting bitty’s themselves, several were even fighting ring rescues such as the Boss bitty that was helping coordinate the gift piles while perched on Richard’s mother’s shoulder.   


Most of what Dust got were custom clothing, some new apps for his tablet, and a bitty cellphone. Stacy was still unsure how the hell they had developed a cellphone that small, but she suspected magic played a key role in its creation. But the best gift was one that Stacy herself had received from Dust. A very large picture of herself but as an angel. And given the name in the corner of the picture aka Dust as the painter Stacy was floored and dumbfounded that he had managed to make something that size without her knowing about it, and that he had such a talent for painting. It instantly became her most prized possession well along with a portrait of her and her actual father before he had died when she was little.

Never had Dust ever experienced so much love in one place, it was quite over whelming for him and he couldn't help but think of his brother how he would have just absolutely loved spending this particular holiday with Stacy's family. He hadn't notice Stacy come behind him before she had picked him up. "I know you miss him, and well I miss never having got to meet him. But well I got him a small present...." Stacy said not sure how Dust would take it. It was just a small bitty sized box perfectly wrapped with a bitty sized bow. Inside she had placed a Scarf that had the name Paps embroidered on it, since most Sansy's called their brothers that. Dust looked at her as he held the little box, in some ways he was angry that his brother would never get to open it, but at the same time the thoughtfulness of Stacy of trying to help keep his brother's memory alive.... it was the best present he could have asked for. "He would have loved whatever was inside, and I know he would have loved you with everything he had" Dust smiled despite a tear falling from his eye. Stacy hugged him tight and the two watched as the clouds seemed to open up revealing the bright stars of the night sky.

It had literally been the best Christmas that either Dust or Stacy ever had.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Living Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499850) by [MoodyKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyKitsune/pseuds/MoodyKitsune)




End file.
